Once A Stray, Always A Stray
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Zandra goes home to find Jonas but finds her small home town needs her. She will not leave till she finds Jonas and her home town is put back in order. How will the Chapman's hold up with out thier Baby ZayZay. Dog the Bounty Hunter
1. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs. **

**AN: sequal to a Chapman Stray! hope you like it!!! and please review  
**

Zandra drove up the long country driveway to her parents large farm house. It felt so odd to be back in iowa let alone back to the farm she grew up on. The first thing she saw was her dog. A boxer beagle mix. He growled at the car as Zandra turned it off and stepped out.

"Hey Marky Boy." Zandra cood. The dog started to bark excitedly as he ran around her. Zandra kneeled down and the dog started to lick her face.

"Mark!" a gruff voice called from the front door and the dog walked up to the man with his ears down and tale between his legs. "Sorry about him. Can I help you."

"Thats ok." Zandra said walking up the porch steps. "Thats why he was always my little shit."

The man started to cry as he pulled her into a hug. "Martha! Martha come here."

"What is it Stewart?" A woman asked walking up to the man. At the sight of Zandra she started o cry and raced to the girl.

"Oh Alex! My baby your home." She said and Zandra hugged her parents close. She didn't realize how much she missed them till that moment.

"Oh honey come on in." Martha said leading her daughter inside. Zandra smiled realizing nothing in the house had changed. "Where have you been?"

"Never left Hawaii mom." Zandra said with a smile. "Haven't you guys got cable yet?"

"Why have you been on tv? I hope your not in trouble." Martha said worried.

"No actually I was part of a reality tv show." Zandra replied and showed them her badge. "I'm the new bounty hunter for Da Kine Bail Bonds. And a new member of the Dog The Bounty Hunter tv show."

"Good for you." Stewart said proudly.

"Thanks dad." Zandra said with a smile. "They sort of adopted me into their family after they took tommy in."

"Yeah we heard he was brought back here." Martha said grudgingly. "So have you met any one new?"

"I was actually dating Duane Lee Chapman. He's also a Bounty Hunter from the show. Here." Zandra said taking out her phone and showing them some of the pictures she has on there. The first one was of her and Duane Lee. She had been sitting on his lap in the office and he was tickling her to get some information out of her. The next picture was of her, Duane Lee and Dylan. Zandra was hugging Dylan and Duane Lee was hugging her. Her next picture was of her and Lyssa making kissy faces. The there was a picture of Leland giving her a piggy back ride as Justin had rested his arm on Zandra's shoulder. The next one was of Zandra, Beth and Dog. Zandra was sitting between them as they both hugged her. The last one was of her and Tim. They had just caught a fugitive and Tim was giving her a high five. Zandra told her parents who everyone was and they smiled at her.

"You and Duane Lee looked very happy." Martha said happily. Zandra smiled sadly.

"We were." Zandra replied. "He broke up with me after we caught Leslee Kali, Leland's soon to be wife. He said that he knew Leland loved me and that he needed me more. Well then I came here right after that."

"We know you came back to find that Powers boy." Stewart said with a smile. "But I'm glad you came to are is first."

"Is Uncle Tony working today?" Zandra asked and her dad nodded.

"My brother would love to see you again. You should walk in flashing your badge." stewart said with a laughed. Zandra smirked.

"Naw I got something better." Zandra said going to get her suitcase.

**XOXOXOXO **

Zandra got out of her car and looked at herself in the side view mirror. She curled her hair and put her dramatic style makeup. She covered her eyes in dark sunglasses. She wore a tight black short sleeve shirt with a picture of The Chapman family and the word Dog studded above them. It was a short shirt so it showed off her belly button where she had a dangling belly button rings with black crystals. She wore tight dark faded out jeans with holes in both knees and a hole on the right thigh. Her belt was black with a silver play boy bunny spiner on the front. Hooked on to her belt was a cell phone holder, a mace holder pink, handcuffs and a radio. She wore black leather fingerless gloves and had painted her nails hot pink. Then her shoes where a pair of black wedge sneakers Beth had found before she left. Zandra out her badge on her belt and walked in to the police station.

"Can I help you?" Chanda asked and Zandra took off her sunglasses. "Oh my god!"

Zandra hushed the girl.

"Jus tell me if he here?" Zandra said and Chanda nodded. She pointed in the direction of where he was. Zandra tip toed down to her uncle's office. She knocked on the door and her uncle gruffly said come in.

"I heard you in need of a bounty hunta ol man." Zandra said walking in. The man quickly got to his feet and gave the girl a hug.

"Baby Girl I can't believe your standing here in front of me! And as a bounty hunter." Tony said with a smile.

"Yeah ya know I jus figure ya could use a little help round here." Zandra replied. "I also been thinkin ya could help me find Jonas."

Tony say back down at his desk. "You have to study up on Iowa laws and then we'll test you out. And as for Jonas we know where he's at. We just can't get to him."

"What da hell you talkin bout?" Zandra asked.

"Jimmy's partner in crime and your best friend." Tony said sadly.

"Dat matha fucka!" Zandra said angrily causing Tony to shut his office door. "Zach Lowmore! Zach has Jonas! Dat Fucka betta watch his back cause I ain't gonna be so nice dis time round!"

"Zandra you need to calm down." Tony said. "We got a warrent out for his arrest."

"So dat mean I can get him right?" Zandra asked. "I can bring him in?"

"Yes you have the badge. But you still need to catch up on Iowa laws." Tony said. "They are some what different than the ones in Hawaii."

"Are day much different dan da Colorado?" Zandra asked knowing Tony had once been a cop in Estes Park.

"Some yes." Tony said handing her a book. "Go study."

Zandra stood up and took a seat in hall and started to read. She was there for most of the day. When she finished the book she went back to her uncles office. He asked her a few questions and smiled. Zandra had a photo graphic memory and could remember any thing she read or saw if she studied hard enough. You never wanted to play cards with her cause she could remember every card that had been laid down on the table.

"Go get him Baby Zay." Tony said and she smiled. He didn't worry about her being alone. Zach was already scared of her. When he was a freshman and Zandra was a sophomore, Zach was dating Zandra's best friend Michelle. Two months into tde relationship Michelle told Zandra that Zach was starting to get scary. He would put her down constantly and threaten to kill her and himself if she ever left him. Zandra convinced Michelle to dump him but she'd have to do it some where that he wouldn't dare hurt them. They decided to do it before a dance right before people where to show up and Zandra's two over protective cousin would be hanging back out of sight just in case they needed help. When michelle broke it of Zach allowed her to get to the car but not Zandra. When he got in her face Zandra smacked him across the face with so much force that he fell to the ground and later found out he had very badly bruised jaw. He later did the same thing to two of Zandra's cousins she came out with a broken car window and a slashed tire. He came out with a black eye and a bruised lip but Zandra never touched him that time. She still didn't know who beat him up. The boy was scared to death of her.

Zandra walked to her car and sighed. She really didn't have any supplies. The only thing she had was her hand cuffs. She needed a road trip to the closest city. Zandra smiled she wondered who she could call. She dialed a number "Hey Chica you want to go shopping?"


	2. Friends and Family

Zandra drove up to her friends house and honked the horn. Michelle ran out and quickly got into the car. She gave Zandra a hug and smiled at her friend.

"God I have missed you." Michelle said.

"And how is my Sexy Shelley?" Zandra asked Shelley held out her left hand to show an engagement ring. "Who is the lucky man my love?"

"Brent!" Michelle said with a laugh. "Can you believe it! And Jessica married Tom and have a baby on the way. And Leslie and Trent have started dating! Its like we told the future. Now you I have to get together with Duane."

"I've had a Duane already thank you!" Zandra said with a smile.

"Oh so I'm not going to watch the rest of the show to find out who you end up with." Michelle asked and Zandra blushed.

"I get together with him on the last episode on Christmas." Zandra admitted. "But watch the show. There is some funny things on there."

The whole two hours they caught up on what was going on. When they reached the town Zandra pulled into a gas station and called Tony to get directions to the supply store. Zandra followed the directions and pulled up into the parking lot. Zandra smirked and looked over michelle. "How would you like to get a real pair of cuffs?"

Michelle giggled. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh didn't I tell you." Zandra said with a smirk knowing she hadn't. "I'm a bounty hunter. And I'm going after Zach."

"Ewe sounds like fun! I hope you break his nose or something." michelle said as they got out of the car. They walked in and Zandra smiled. She could just see Leland walking in and buying every new toy he could get his hands on. Then Dog and Duane Lee would have to drag him out. Zandra headed straight for the mace. She wanted to get a mace gun but figured she wouldn't be in iowa long enough to actually use it so she just got a can of it. She then watched Michelle looking at the cuffs. She picked out a black pair with two keys. Zandra then picked out a flashlight. She looked around a little longer and ended up getting a couple pairs of gloves and a pair of boots that would have made Dog very proud. When Zandra walked up to the counter the worker smiled at her.

"Are you Zandra Porter? From Dog The Bounty Hunter?" he asked and Zandra smiled.

"Yeah that would be me." Zandra said and the guy held up a camera and pen and paper.

"Can I get a picture and autograph?" the guy asked and Zandra smiled.

"Of course man." Zandra said writing her name on the piece of paper and then handed the camera over to Michelle. She took the picture and Zandra paid for her things. When they walked back out of the store Michelle smiled.

"Does that ever get old?" she asked and Zandra shook her head.

"That was the first time it has ever happened to me actually." Zandra said with a shrug. "Now to the mall!"

**XOXOXOXO **

When Zandra walked into her house she smiled at every one sitting in the kitchen waiting on her. Her birth mother, her brother Shawn, her sister Niku and their family along with her cousin Clay and the rest of the elementary crew.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Zandra asked.

"We heard our Zandra was back in town." Shawn said giving his sister a hug. "We've missed you little sis."

Zandra couldn't believe it. All three years she had been gone she believed no one back in iowa wanted to talk to her and now they all acted like it never happened. "I've missed you guys too."

Joey raced to his aunt and wrapped his arms around her. The last time she had seen Joey he was seven years old and now he was ten.

"Joey Boy! I've missed you so much." she said then gave her other nephews and nieces a hug as well. "I wish I could stay and chat more but I need to find some one."

"Are you on a hunt?" Joey asked and Zandra smiled.

"Yes my dear joey I am." Zandra replied with a smile. "But I think I need to update my phone a little."

She turned to her friends and cousins. "You think I can get some phone numbers off of you all... And maybe some off your friends."

Clay smiled and handed Zandra his phone. She wasn't surprised to find a lot of the phone numbers were the same. Along with the numbers she got off her friends. She made a list of all the people that knew Zach or knew friends of Zach. She then turned to her cousin once more.

"Does Zach still have that stupid purple truck with blue flames?" The asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but no one has seen the truck in a couple of days." Clay said with a shrug. "Usually he's cursing Main and scooping the loop with the rest of the kids but I haven't seen it."

"How long has it been since you saw him?" Zandra asked.

"four days. Five tops." Clay said and Zandra sighed.

"Around the same time Jonas disappeared." Shawn said and looked over at his little sister. The look on her face said enough. Zach did have Jonas or at least knew where he was.

"Well I'll find him." Zandra said with a smile. "He won't hide if he knows I'm back in town."

"Won't he run if he see's you?" Duane asked looking at his friend. "I mean he knows you are friends with tde Chapmans."

"But he doesn't know I got a badge." Zandra smirked. "I got it after the show was filmed. On the show I just work in the office and drive the truck."

"And get picked on by all the guys and get almost beat up every time." Niku said with a smirk. "I seen every episode you been in. You either defended yo self from da bad guy or flirtin with the the brothers."

"Correction they flirted with me, and Dog should never leave me in the truck alone or use na as bait." Zandra protested with a smirk. She then said good bye to them and headed to her room. But she did allow her friends and clay to come with her. They would be good for brain storming.

"Ok so if he hasn't been seen in his truck then he's keeping a very low profile." Zandra said looking around the room. Clay was playing a vidio game against Duane, Duane was winning. Leslie and Trent were sitting on the bed holding hands but still in deep thought. Brent and Michelle were sitting at the desk taking notes and checking things out of facebook. There had to be an easy way to find him.

"Are Zach and Fucface still good friends?" Zandra asked and Duane smirked.

"Yeah and I'd say you got a very good lead right there." Duane replied. "Logan would do any thing for you. Even work six days in a row so you could have your birthday off."

"Thanks for the reminder of what kind of losers I attract." Zandra said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. I was born to remind you of the tortuous things in your life." Duane said not even taking his eyes off the tv.

"Figures." Zandra said messing up his hair.

"Did you meet any guys in Hawaii I should know about?" Clay asked in a protective brotherly tone.

"We are not discussing my personal life." Zandra said glaring at him. "Now we need to get back to Zach. I'm sure I can get his whereabouts out of Fucface but I still need to think about how I am going to do this on my own."

"You shouldn't." Duane said simply.

"I know I shouldn't but there isn't much I can do about that with out another bounty hunter here." Zandra said with a sigh. Maybe she should have let the Chapmans come. "So I need to call Uncle Tony with my plan so he can back me up if need be. To tell you the truth thats about all I can do till I find out where he is."

Zandra took out her phone and made a call.


	3. Taking Down Zach

"Hey Fucface!" Zandra said with a flirty tone in her voice. "This is Ali, I'm in town. What you up to?"

"Hanging with my boy Zach." Logan replied a smile clearly on his voice. "You want to come over."

"You still livin wid ya mamma?" Zandra asked and winked at her friends.

"You know it." Logan replied.

"I'll be there." Zandra said hanging up the phone and grabbing her gear.

"You really shouldn't go alone."leslie said in a worried voice. "You should at least take Clay or Duane with you."

"If I do they'd only be able to drive and wouldn't be able to get out of the car." Zandra replied giving her worried friend a hug. "So I'd still be doing it alone."

Zandra headed out and called Tony to let him know what was going on and to stay close in case she needed back up.

When she pulled up to Logan's house she smiled at the ugly purple truck. Her phone rang when she saw it was Beth.

"Get Momma B! How's it goin?" Zandra said with a smile. She had a little time before Logan or Zach would realize she was there.

"We are on a stake out and miss our Baby ZayZay. We didn't realize how boring it got with out your random thoughts on the radio." she heard Leland and Lyssa say hello in the back ground.

"Hey my lover hey Leland." Zandra said with a laugh.

"Here say something I'll out the phone to the radio so Big Daddy can hear.

"What's shaken Big Daddy? Have you guys ever been hit by a paint ball?" Zandra asked when she saw Zach step out with a paint ball gun in hand. "Cause I think I'm going to be. I hope its a pink one. At least that will match my outfit."

"Zandra are you in trouble?" Beth asked worried.

"Depends on what you call trouble." Zandra replied in a questionable tone. "Trouble as in the paint ball is going to hurt like hell with out the right gear on or trouble as in you will all kick my as when you find out what I'm doing right now?"

"Zandra! Are you on a hunt alone?" Leland asked. He had obviously taken the phone from Beth.

"Well kind of..." Zandra replied. "Its more of the situation where I'm visiting a friend where a wanted fugitive just happens to be."

"Zandra!" Leland said angrily. "Thats dangerous! You could get seriously..."

Zandra hung up the phone and turned it off. She'd make sure tl call them Lyssa after she caught Zach. Zach started to walk up to the car and Zandra stepped out.

"Well, well, well, Alexzandra Marria Larrett Porter. How may I help you?" Zach asked holding up the paint ball gun.

"I'm lookin fo my nephew." Zandra replied with a smile. "Ya seen him?"

"Now what would make you think I got Jonas?" Zach asked as Zandra walked closer to him.

"How toy know I's talkin bout Jonas?" Zach asked. Zach took a shot at Zandra and hit her in the arm. Zandra ignored the stinging pain and took her out her mace and got him in the face. Zach quickly dropped the paint ball gun and Zandra took him down and cuffed him. She then took out her phone.

"Uncle Tony. I got Zach in custody. Need ya ta search him." Zandra said then hung up her phone and looked at the lime green paint on her arm. "Green ya son of a bitch."

Zandra helped Zach to his feet and let him lean up against her car as she then poured water over his eyes to wash off the mace. "Burn don it."

"You Bitch! You have no right!" Zach demanded. Zandra held up her badge.

"Bounty Hunter. You gotta warrent." Zandra said with a smile. "I got the right. Now where my nephew at? He here?"

"I ain't telling you nothin!" Zach demanded. Logan came out of the house as Tony drove up. Tony grabbed Zach gruffly, turned him around and slammed him up against the car.

"You should have never touched my little girl." Tony growled. "Then you shoot Baby Zay with a paint ball!"

"Wow wow!" Zandra said turning on Zach. "What the Fuck did you do to my cousin!"

"The bitch deserved it!" Zach demanded.

"My little girl did not deserve to spend the rest of her life in a group home!" Tony demanded. "Thanks to you Chris can't do any thing for herself. She can barely talk!"

"Zandra grabbed Zach and turned him around. He cringed away from her waiting to be punched.

"What the Fuck did you do!" Zandra demanded her eyes blazing with rage.

"He took a baseball bat to her." Tony said angrily. "But the only thing we could get him for was having sexual relationships with a minor. All because my baby couldn't tell any one what happened. Then the boy skipped town. Missed all his court dates."

"When did this happen?" Zandra asked.

"A year ago." Tony said and Zandra shook her head.

"Take the piece of shit to jail." Zandra said to disgusted to even look at Zach. "And spread it around that I'm back in town. That should scare people away from bailing him out for a while."

She then turned to Logan. "Have ya seen my nephew?"

Logan shook his head and looked down at the ground. Zandra took a step towards him. "Look at me Damn it and I want the truth!"

Logan jumped and looked up at her. He had known her most of his life and knew she didn't get mad that easily, but when she did, she could get scary. "He brought him here yesterday. He said he was passing him off this morning to another one of Jimmy's friends. He never said who."

"Thank ya Logan." Zandra said with a smile. "Tell ya mom I be lookin for her double chocolate cookies."

"I'll let her know." Logan said and Zandra followed Zach to the police station. She helped him book Zach and filed assault charges on him along with kidnapping charges. After Zach was tucked away in his cell Zandra went to Tony's office.

"Do any of Jimmy's friends have warrents?" Zandra asked and Tony smiled.

"They hang out with Jimmy of course they do." Tony replied.

"I want their names. All of em." Zandra said and Tony nodded. She then looked at him sadly. "Where is Baby C?"

Tony eyes filled with sadness but he smiled at her. "The only place we'd trust her to live other than our house."

Zandra knew exactly where he was talking about. The group home she used to work at.


	4. Baby C

Zandra walked in to the group home and was greeted with a bunch of hugs. Almost every one that had lived there and worked there when Zandra had worked there were still there.

"Is Chris Porter here?" Zandra asked and her old boss nodded sadly. She lead Zandra back to the room that used to be Heather's, a downs syndrome woman.

"She's getting changed. Sam is in there with her." The boss said and Zandra knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Sam said a little annoyed. Zandra walked in with a smile.

"Bad day aleady? Damn I miss this place." Sam turned around in surprise as Chris squealed.

"Zay! Zay! Zay!" Chris called and Zandra had to hold back tears.

"Oh Baby C what did he do to you." Zandra asked seeing her baby cousin laying on her bed with her legs speed open waiting for Sam to put a brief on her.

"Wack wack." Chris said sadly. Zandra turned away as Sam put a brief on Chris. Then sam put a pair of pants on her.

"You want to help me put her in her chair?" Sam asked. Zandra nodded and helped Sam put the gate belt around Chris's waist. They both put their arms under her arm pits and grabbed a loop on the gate belt then lifted Chris to her feet. They helped her walk in a circle then set her down in her chair. Zandra stepped behind the chair and put her arms under her arms and Sam put her hands under her knees. They both counted to three in their head then at the same time lifted Chris up and moved her back in her chair.

"Zay sing?" Chris asked and Zandra smiled and sang her Sanctuary. Chris clapped "again!"

"Oh Baby C..." Zandra said then gasped. She had forgotten to call Lyssa. "Chris I'll come and see you tomorrow ok? I have to call my boss in Hawaii."

"Dog?" Chris asked then barked and laughed. Zandra looked over at Sam and she smiled.

"When we heard you were on the show we let her stay up and watch you. I have to admit you get in trouble a lot." Sam said with a smile. "So have you slept with any of them?"

"Sam!" Zandra said with a laughed. She got out her phone and smiled. "Duane Lee."

She quickly left the room and turned on her phone. She wasn't surprised to see they had called almost nonstop since she hung up on Leland. She then dialed Lyssa's number.

"Why was your phone off? And why did you hang up on Leland?" Duane Lee demanded.

"DL? I thought I called Lyssa?" Zandra said as she headed to her car.

"You did. We all went to dads after the hunt and put our phones together. We've been taking turns on phone duty." Duane Lee explained. "Now answer my questions. We have been worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine Duane Lee." Zandra assured him. "I had to hang up on him cause the fugitive was walking up to my car. The only thing that happened to me was that I got a paint ball to the arm and have a nasty bruise. Nothing I'm not used to. And Uncle Tony was stationed right down the road."

"It was still stupid of you to go out on your own." Duane Lee protested.

"He had Jonas." Zandra protested. "Then I find out he beat my sixteen year old cousin with a baseball batland now she only has the brain capacity of a four year old child. So I'm sorry that I didn't call you guys back."

"Oh Zay I'm sorry." Duane Lee said sympathetically. "How's Jonas?"

"Still missing." Zandra said sadly. "The guy that I arrested today handed him off to some one else this morning before I got to him. I know he's with one of Jimmy's friends and I believe all of them have warrents."

"Zandra you can't go after all of them on your own." Duane Lee said and Zandra sighed.

"I know but I can't give up." Zandra said holding back tears. "Duane, I'm not going back to Hawaii. At least not till I know these monsters are in jail."

Duane Lee paused. If she was going after these people on her own she may never return.

"Well you have a lot of work cut out for you." Duane Lee said sadly. "But you need to come back or at least visit... We miss you already Zay."

"I miss you too." Zandra said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please don't cry." Duane Lee said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Dont be. I'll always love you Duane Lee but I think it was for the best." Zandra said sadly. "Even though it was for a wrong reason maybe it was just meant to be. But I'll never regret it... And I'll never stop flirting with you."

"Good." Duane Lee said with a smile. "And I did love you too. I know I never said it... But I did. And if it ever happened again I'd welcome it. But I'd better go. Talk to you soon right."

Zandra giggled. "Of course."

Duane Lee hung up and walked into the kitchen where every one else was.

"Zay just called." Duane Lee said and his family turned to him in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Beth demanded then smiled at him. "Unless you were getting back together."

Duane Lee shook his head. "No we didn't get back together... But she did say there is a chance she may not come back to Hawaii. She's not leaving till she finds Jonas and all of Jimmy's friends with warrents are in jail."

"Is she doing this all on her own?" Dog asked and Duane Lee nodded.

"But that's way to dangerous!" Leland demanded. "The guy she was after just had a paint ball gun. The next one could have a real one!"

"She knows the dangers but she won't give up on this. She did get guy by a paint ball though." Duane Lee said. "She's ok but she has a bruise on her arm where it hit her. She hung up on Leland cause the fugitive was walking up to her car. She then found out that the guy had beat her cousin with a baseball bat. Apparently the girl has dad brain damage."

"Wow." Dog said shaking his head. "I think its time for another vacation."


	5. Dog Comes To Iowa

The Chapmans drove up the driveway of the old farm house and knew they were in the right place. Sitting in the drive way was a brown 98 dodge ram, a burnt orange dodge charger with black racing strips and a blue Dodge neon. The only car that wasn't dodge was a white Buick Lacuerne.

"I'm guessing the charger is Zandra's." Leland said with a smile. A man stepped out of the house watching the two trucks pull in to his drive way.

"Can I help you?" the man asked as Dog stepped out of one of the trucks.

"Yeah I'm Dog Chapman." Dog said and the man smiled.

"From Hawaii. The man that had taken my little girl into his family." the man said with a welcoming smile. "I'm Stewart Porter. Alex is out in the pasture showing her niece a new born baby calf. She should be back at any time. Come on in."

Stewart allowed every one to come in and the Chapmans were almost overwhelmed by all the people there. The house was buzzing with people.

"i'll introduce you to every one." Stewart have a loud shrill whistle and every one froze. "The woman there is my sister and her husband Debbie and Gary. Their two girls Jen and Cory. Their husbands Brent and Nate. Jen's two sons Jack and James. Cory's two girls Kayla and Emily Rose. My other sister Cathy and her two kids Joey and Steph. Joey wife and two kids Holly, Collin, and Olive. And my brothers kid Tony and his wife Kim. Those are three of my cousins Mike, Matt, Marty. Mike's kid Aaron and Matt's kid Andrew. My other cousin's kids Keith, Joal, Marry, Rick, faith and Paul. Then their are Zandra's best friends. Michelle who is engaged Brent. Leslie and trent are the two making out by the fire place. Duane is the one playing video games by himself and then there is Jessica her and her husband Tom and baby girl Taylor."

"Big family." Leland admitted. "Oh this is only my side of the family. Alex's birth family are up stairs and my wife's family are in the back yard."

"I guess Zay wasn't kidding when she said she had a large family." Beth said looking around as Adam, Matty and Zac raced down the stairs. Adam had a young child in his arms. And then their was a loud rumble as people rushed down the stairs. The Chapmans knew who they all were from all the pictures Zandra and the boys had shown them.

Adam gave Cecily a hug then introduced her to Zavior, Jonas's half brother.

"Zay is out with Hana. She is going to be so surprised!" Adam said with a smile.

"If you like to stay here there are three bedrooms up stairs free one down here a couch and then a couple tents Alex set up out side." Stewart said. "I believe the boys have taken one of the tents. There are also a couple tree houses out in the wind break. I believe Alex put a couple of cots out their as well."

"You seem to have a lot of places for people to stay." Dog said wondering why a family of three needed so much space.

"We are always having guests." Stewart said with a smile. "Every one here lives in town or close by except for the boys. Greg sent them away after Jonas disappeared giving Alex the right to adopt them. Their foster parents allowed them to stay here till Jonas was found."

"So where should we put our bags?" Leland asked.

"You can sleep in the barn but the others can put them up stairs." Zandra said rushing into Leland's arms then gave the others a hug as well. "I can't believe you guys came!"

"You really think we were going to let you do any more hunts on your own?" Tim asked and Zandra smiled. She then was lifted into the air.

"Damn it Clay put me down!" Zandra demanded.

"Not till you say it." Clay said and the others rolled their eyes. They had been going that all day.

"No!" Zandra demanded. "I won fair and square!"

"Say it!" Clay said with a laugh as he tightened his grip. He was squeezing her causing her more pain than she was willing to let on.

"Clay put her down." Stewart said with a laugh. "Just because your baby cousin kicked your ass at what ever the hell game you were playing doesn't mean she cheated."

"That's right now put me down before I whoop ya ass!" Zandra said with a laugh then winked at Leland. Duane lee rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess the game is wireless and when you almost win it mysteriously gets disconnected." Duane lee asked and Clay nodded. "When did you teach her that!"

"I didn't she already knew how." Leland said with a laugh. "That night she and I hung out at your place and you kept yelling at me for disconnecting the game it really wasn't me."

"well look at the time I'd better go um... Paint my toe nails." Zandra said and Clay laughed and messed up her hair. Zandra punched him hard in the arm and he cringed in pain.

"God I don't remember you packing that hard of a punch." clay said and Zandra smirked. She was about to answer when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Zandra?" Jonas whispered. "Zandra, I don't have much time before they come back. There are four of them. Red hair green eyes large red facial hair. Black hair green eyes short and a tattoo by his eye. Black hair very long brown eyes and. Then a blonde blue eyed girl. I have to I hear then coming."

"No Jonas!" Zandra sighed when she heard tde click of the phone. Zandra turned to her friends. "I need you guys to get back on your facebook and find every one we know with these descriptions."

She wrote down what Jonas said and handed it to Michelle. She then handed the same information to Tony.

"Get every one with warrents with those descriptions ready for me." Zandra demanded and he quickly headed out.

"Are we looking for friends of Jimmy's?" Zandra asked

"Look on mine. I haven't been on it since I left but the password never changed." Zandra said. "I should have a lot of his friends as mine on there."

Zandra then turned to the Chapmans. "Ready for a hunt?"


	6. Getting Back Jonas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and none of this is based off a true event. Just the wild imagination of a bored night shift worker lol.**

**AN: I have figured out how to upload the chapters from my phone! Yeah go me!**

"Uh Ali, I think you should see this." Michelle said showing her a picture on the computer. In it were the four people Jonas had described along with Zach and Jimmy.

"So they are friend with Zach and Jimmy." Zandra said with a smile.

"That's not the interesting part." Michelle said with a smirk. "Look at the background."

Zandra took a second look at the picture to see a navy blue wall with a collogue of small mirrors scattered across it. She smirked at her friend. "Well that is going to make our job a hell of a lot easier."

"And that is what?" Duane Lee asked.

"That is my old apartment, in the apartment building that I just happen to own." Zandra said with a smile. "And I know every single one of those jerks."

She called up Tony and gave him the names. Three out of the four had warrents. She decided to have Tony close by so that he could take the other one in.

"Lets head out!" Zandra said and the others followed her out the door.

Zandra walked up to her car and the Chapman's froze. She smiled at them and rolled her eyes.

"What you think I would be seen in those Fords?" Zandra asked with a smirk.

"Dont you think its a bad idea for you to drive your car? Won't they know its you?" Leland asked.

"That's what I want." Zandra replied. "I want the first thing they see before they get caught to be my orange Charger."

Leland got into the car with her as Duane Lee, Justin, and Dog got in one truck and Beth and Lyssa got in the other.

Zandra lead the way into town and stopped at a gas station so they could regroup and meet up with Tony.

"Here are your warrents my dear." Tony said handing the papers to her.

"Why thank you." Zandra said with a smile and turned to the others. "Ok so we have Chris Keller, the bigger red head. John Treck, the boy with the tattoo on his face. And Tally Florida. The other boy is Jake Treck. If he is here we call Tony up to arrest him."

"So how are we going to do this?" Dog asked and Zandra smiled. "We need two to go to the back. There isn't a back door but they can still climb out tde window. I think two should stay out side the front door just in case they we've missed them. The rest will go upstairs."

"Duane Lee, Lyssa you hit the back. Justin and Beth you stay up front." Dog said. "Baby ZayZay, Leland and I will head up stairs."

Zandra put her arm around Leland's shoulder. "I'll even give you the ok to kick the door down. They need to be replaced any way."

"Well now I feel special." Leland teased and playfully pushed her away from him. He put on a pair of sunglasses and Zandra started to laugh. For some reason they looked to big on his face.

"What the hell are those?" Zandra asked and Leland looked at her confused. "Those dark things you have covering your eyes and most of your face."

"They would be called sunglasses." Leland said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know what they are called." Zandra replied. "What I want to know is what the hell are they doing on your face? They make you look like a bug."

"What ever, I just got these." Leland said glaring at her.

"No man you need to take them back." Zandra said with a laugh. "Cause I just had this urge to like stomp you to death. Man just take them off. I can't let you do that to yourself."

"Forget it I like them." Leland protested.

"Well then you can walk cause no one with bug glasses are aloud in my car." Zandra said with a shrug.

"Oh come on Zay!" Leland said a little annoyed. Zandra just giggled.

"Calm down Le, I'm just playing with you." Zandra said as she got into her car. Leland climbed in and Zandra shook her head. "But for serious, lose the shades."

"God are they really that bad!" Leland demanded.

"Not really it more the fact that they caught me funny and now all I can see is this little beetle bug crawling across the floor then turning it head towards me and its got your face and those shades on and it says. 'Right on Bra!' in a small high pitched voice." Zandra said then took a deep breath. She looked at him and smiled. "If it wasn't for that it wouldn't be that bad."

"A little beetle bug?" Leland said with a laugh. "Where the hell do you get these things from?"

"From the odd and twisted imagination God gave me to entertain the unimaginative with." Zandra said with a smile as she drove off. Leland couldn't help but laugh. He had forgotten how fun she really was. She drove down the street a short ways and stopped in front of a two story building. On the lower level was a gift store and above it were apartments.

"So how many apartments are up there?" Leland asked.

"Six." Zandra replied. "The one we are going to is the last one in the building."

"Baby Lyssa and Duane Lee get to the back." Zandra said in the radio. "I just saw some one peek out of this front window."

When Beth and Justin parked Lyssa and Duane Lee jumped out of the trucks and raced to the back. As Dog, Leland and Zandra headed up the stairs. They heard a door slam shut in the back.

"They are here. We just heard a door slam." Dog said in the radio.

"Havent seen any movement back here." Duane Lee replied back. "Scratch that. Just saw the girl looking out one of these back windows."

Zandra lead the way back and knocked on tbe door marked six. "Tally open up sweet heart."

They could hear movement in side the apartment and Zandra made a mental note of where they were at. She had a feeling they were hiding. Sighing she tried again. "Tally we heard the door slam and we can hear you all moving around in there so either open the door or we will do it for you."

She paused for a moment to listen but it was now silent. She backed away from the door and nodded at Leland. He kicked the door and it flew open. They walked into the small living room and Zandra couldn't believe it looked almost exactly the same from when she lived there. There was no one to be seen inside to no ones surprise. Zandra thought back to the movement she heard and turned to her left. There was a large bookshelf where a closet door used to be. Zandra started to move it and Leland quickly went to help her. Sure enough there was a door. Zandra cautiously opened the door to find Jonas duct tapped and gagged and sitting next to him was Chris.

"Well well well." Zandra said with a smirk. "Mr Keller. You are so under arrest."

Zandra grabbed Jonas and let Leland get John. Zandra quickly took the duct tape and gag off of Jonas and hugged him tight.

"Are you alright?" She asked holding back tears. Jonas nodded but couldn't speak. He was so glad to see his aunt again that he started to cry.

"The others are in the other rooms." Jonas choked out. "I think there is one in the ceiling of rhetorical bedroom and the other is behind the false wall in the bathroom."

Zandra nodded and walked into the bedroom. She paused for a moment then pointed up. Dog reached up and hit the tile causing it to fall along with John and Jake."

"Beth tell Tony we got Jake up here." Zandra said into the radio. She helped Dog cuff a fighting John then looked around. There was no one else in sight but she also noticed the false wall that Jonas had talked about.

"We have some one trying to climb out of a window." Lyssa said in the radio. Dog looked around in surprise. There was no one in sight. He then saw Zandra kick at a wall but nothing happened. Dog was a little confused. He had seen her kick heavier things than that an left a dent. But there was not even a scratch. That's when he knew what was wrong.

"Leland!" Zandra called and Leland raced into the room as Tony raced in to arrest Jake. Leland kicked the wall causing it to bust open to reveal another room. Zandra pushed her way through.

"Tally don't even think about it!" Zandra growled as tbe girl stepped out the window.

"The girls is on the roof!" Duane Lee said.

"Zandra's on it." Leland said as Zandra stepped out the window.

"Tally don't you even dare!" Zandra demanded as the girl stepped to the edge. She jumped and Zandra heard her land in the dumpster next to the building. Zandra walked to the corner where the roof met the building and climbed down a gutter that was surprisingly sturdy. By the tulme Tally climbed out of the dumpster Zandra was waiting on her.

"You out off all people should know I invented that move." Zandra said with a smile. "Now hands behind your back. Your under arrest."

Zandra cuffed her and looked up at the apartment windows where Leland, Tony and Dog were watching.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Duane Lee asked as he and Lyssa walked up to her.

"Haven't you heard?" Zandra asked looking very serious. "I'm part cat."

Lyssa laughed. "Oh so that's why we all clash with you some times."

Zandra smiled. "Its called growing up on a farm and being a tom boy. And growing up with Clay around all the time."

"How close are you two?" Duane Lee asked.

"He's like my brother and best best friend." Zandra said with a smile. "Our parents had to take us to the same babysitters our we were monsters. Where ever Clay went, I went."

"Awe Clay had a shadow." Duane Lee teased then headed to the front of the building to avoid getting smacked.


	7. This is my home

Zandra and Lyssa brought Tally to the front of the building to find Beth and the guys in a screeming war with some locals. She looked around for Tony but he had taken Jake to jail right away.

"We have every to take them." Dog said angrily to an angry looking young man. Zandra shook her head. She knew every single one of them. She put Tally in her car as Lyssa quickly went to help Duane Lee and Justin hold back Beth. Jonas has stepped between a big younger guy and Leland and he was starting to look scared.

"You can't just walk on to some one else's property and grab them!" some one demanded.

"We had the owners permission." Dog yelled back.

"How could you! She no longer lives around here!" Some one else demanded.

"A little help over here?" Jonas almost begged as Leland started to reach for his mace can. Just as the man went to take a punch Zandra moved between him and Jonas pushing both Jonas and Leland back.

"You really want to do that Reed?" Zandra asked causing the boy to stumble backwards. He turned pail as if he saw a ghost. Zandra looked around and realized that if she didn't do something quick some one was going to get maced. Zandra climbed up in the back of the pickup.

"Hey naw every one back the fuck up!" Zandra said so loud and gruff every one froze from surprise. "Ya all's outa line gettin in thier faces. If any of ya gots problems come talk ta me. Udda den dat get the fuck outa our way!"

"She's back!" some one whisperd as Leland helped her out of the truck. She seemed a litte heavier than he remembered. Zandra moved away from him and two of the guys raced up to her giving her a bear hug.

"Reed, Houck! Ya gotta let me breath." Zandra said with a laugh. The boys let her go but still looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"I can't believe Clay didn't tell us you were back in town." Houck said in awe.

"I wouldn't tell ya all either if I was him." Zandra said with a laugh. "You guys annoyed me more den Pooh Bear did my dear Panda and Teddy Bears."

The guys laughed and Zandra rolled her eyes. She then turned to the Chapmans. "These are Clay's two best friends. Drew Reed and Eric Houck. They were like my bodyguards all through school. If any one gave me trouble these two mysteriously showed up at my side to scare them away. I pretty much grew up with them."

"And secretly dated Eric." Drew said with a laugh as Eric blushed.

"We never dated." Eric demanded and Zandra laughed.

"Oh Eric I really don't think it matters now." Zandra said with a laugh. "Every one knew."

"You aren't making the situation any better Lexy." Eric said and Zandra laughed.

"Oh you know i have ta tease ya." Zandra said hugging both boys. "We are having a fire tonight. Come on out."

"Your friends going?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Zandra replied. "Its not a fire with out them."

"We'll be there." Reed said.

"And make Clay being that girlfriend he's got." Zandra told them. "I know he's got one."

"Just promise not to scare her off." Eric said with a laugh. "We like this one."

The boys walked away and moved the other locals away. Dog turned to Zandra with an odd look.

"Your going to have to explain this." He said. "Cause I'm lost for words."

"Well we sort of made my return a little hush hush." Zandra said with a shy smile. "We figured there would be a huge to do about it. Like a homecoming party and my name on every sign in town."

"You can't be that well loved." Leland teased.

"I'm not. But no one has ever been on tv from here." Zandra said with a smile. "If it wasn't for the school academics no one would know this town even exists. So I'm like the star of the town now. I can put the town on the map."

Zandra turned away and headed to her car. Leland got in the back with Tally as Jonas got in the front seat. Zandra drove off as the others followed.

"He never loved you." Tally said angrily. "You should have never cheated on him."

Zandra stomped on the breaks then did a U turn. Heading the other way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beth asked sounding a little annoyed.

"There is something Miss Tally needs to see." Zandra replied. "Go on and take the others to Tony. He'll know where I'm going."

Zandra drove without saying a word to Tally who was trying to break Zandra down. Zandra drove down a very curvy road a little faster than she should have been going. She then turned on a gravel road till they came to a bridge. She stopped the car and got out. She then gruffly took Tally out of the car and took her to the bridge. Leland and Jonas got out of the car and walked up to the girls.

"Look at it Tally!" Zandra demanded and the girl turned to see the burnt car stuck in the bank of the small river with the drivers side completely crunched into the ground. "Jimmy was behind this! You and I both know this."

The girl looked away but Zandra forced her to look back. "Just imagine your best friend holding his arm out to protect you as the car he was driving wouldn't slow down and was flying over the bridge because Jimmy cut the breaks! Then hitting the bank with so much force that it crushes the front of the car like a pop can. The whole time your best friend is screaming in pain. You then realize you can't move your leg because your skin is burnt onto the metal door from the fire the accident has caused. You finally decide to ignore the pain and get your friend out of the car and as far away as you can. But then you realize he's already dead. He's dead and the screaming you thought had come from him was actually Jimmy as he watched the whole scene from the bridge and he isn't actually screeming. He's yelling in excitement watching the car you just got out of explode. He thinks its the coolest thing he has ever seen. He doesn't care that you almost died in that fire. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"I thought some one had cleaned this up." Tally said looking away.

"They can't get the car out with out causing the bank to collapse." Zandra said sadly. "Why do you think Jimmy calls this off limits area? You know the hottest parties used to be held down this road. He can't stand being reminded of what he did."

Tally turned around and Zandra lead her back to the car. Leland looked over at Jonas.

"Did you know about this?" Leland asked. Jonas shook his head. Zandra had never said any thing about the car still being there. Leland took a picture of it with his phone. He knew he'd never be able to explain it to his family with the same overwhelming feeling seeing the car brought.

**XOXOXOXO **

"This is the car they were in?" Duane Lee said in awe. He looked up at his brother almost not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Leland nodded his head sadly.

"And she didn't get that scar from a when a piece of the car landed on her." Leland said as he watch Zandra out the bedroom window. She was working on building a camp fire. "When the car slammed into the bank her leg got pinned up next to the door so when the car caught on fire her skin like melted to the door. She must have been in so much pain but she still managed to get her and her friend out of the car."

Duane Lee gave the phone back to his brother. He couldn't look at it any more. "So why did she take the girl there?"

"The girl kept yelling at Zandra. Saying that Jimmy never loved her and that if she hadn't of been cheating then JJ would still be alive." Leland explained. "So Zandra took her there and told her what had happened to her that night. And that at one point she had believed JJ had been screeming in pain but in reality it was Jimmy watching from the bridge getting enjoyment of what he saw."

"That jerk is sick." Duane Lee said shaking his head.

"Thats why Tally was more than willing to tell Tony why they had taken Jonas." Leland said then smiled sadly. "The thing that really got to her though was when we were driving back. Zandra looked back at her and said. she could care less if Jimmy loved her or not. Because what he did to her, she will never forget. Love like that is false if it only gives him the satisfaction. Jimmy is only in love with himself."

You know she is surprisingly deep at times." Duane Lee said with a smile. "But the rest of the time she just wants to goof around and have fun."

"Wouldnt you if you had painful memories like hers?" Leland asked and both boys watched her from the bedroom window.

Zandra was bent down in front of the fire blowing under the logs to try and get a larger flame going. Gary walked up behind her as quietly as he could but Zandra still heard him. She picked him up and placed him over her shoulder as she walked him back to the others. She heard some one driving up the driveway and smiled when she saw it was her friends. They walked up to her and have her a hug. Duane jumped on her back and Zandra laughed as she backed up to a chair and say him down on it then say on his lap. She put one arm around his shoulders then the other behind her back. Jonas walked past her and placed a water gun in her hand. They were so sneaky about it that no one knew she had it till she pointed it at Duane and squirted him. With one swift movement he grabbed the water gun out of her hand and sprayed her down till she was soaked head to toe. Laughing Zandra rang her shirt out over Duane getting him wet. She then raced to the house so she could change. She walked quietly up the stairs and then raced into Leland and Duane Lee's room hugging the closest one then hugged the other. With out saying a word she went across the hall to her room and shut the door behind her. She changed her shirt and as she just un zipped her jeans her door flew open and she was tackled to her bed. She let out a small screech then laughed when she realized it was Leland and Duane Lee who tackled her. Duane Lee held her down as Leland tickled her. Zandra attempted to get away but she couldn't.

"Either I'm losing my touch or you've been practicing." Zandra teased when they finally let her up. Duane Lee laid back on the bed and Zandra laid down putting her head on his stomach and Leland did the same thing to her. They laid there for a moment then Zandra giggled.

"Man have I missed this." Zandra admitted and the boys agreed. It was so much more fun with out the complications of dating. They seemed better friends than before. Martha walked in the door. "Smile guys."

She snapped a picture of them then walked away. Zandra knew she was going to down load it to the computer before Zandra could delete it.

"So what now?" Duane Lee asked. "Now that we found Jonas what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going back." Zandra said quietly. "This town needs help. I can't let it get taken by some one like Jimmy."

"You can't do this on your own." Leland said looking up at her. Zandra put an arm around him and did the same with Duane Lee.

"I have Tony." Zandra said with a smile. "And I know every thing about this town. Teens have had the same party spots since my parents were teens. Drugs are still sold in the same place as they always have been. Time doesn't bother a town like this. Nothing has changed since I left."

"Its still dangerous Zay." Duane Lee said and Zandra say up.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Zandra asked.

"Come back to Hawaii with us." Leland said and Zandra shook her head at once. "Now hear me out. Come back with us and we'll do like what we do with Colorado. We'll come back do our thing then go back home. That way you will never be in harms way."

Zandra smiled at him but still shook her head. "You guys can come back to visit all you want... But I'm not going back. Keep my cars and rent out my house. Some day I'll come visit... But this is my home. I'm staying."


	8. Shut Up Ducky

Zandra walked up from the basement with a black acoustic guitar with silver diamond studs close together on the bottom then spreed farther apart when it went to the top.

"Where did you get a guitar like that?" Beth asked and Zandra smiled.

"4-H project." Zandra replied. "Uncle Tony makes guitars for a hobby. So my freshman year he helped me make two others so I could make this one on my own. Michelle and Duane have the other two."

"You made that!" Beth said in awe. Zandra placed it down and Jonas snickered.

"Where is the case Zandra?" Jonas asked and Zandra threw a apple at him. Jonas laughed and through it back at her. She caught it and took a bite out of it then handed it to Duane as he walked past her with a guitar in his hand as well. He took a bite out of the apple then past it back to Michelle. She did the same thing and have it to brent who also took a bite. Leslie, Trent and Jessica all did the same. Leland shutterd but said nothing and Zandra smirked knowing that he was a germaphobe.

"So why are we all sitting up here? We got a fire out side." Zandra said knowing that the show was on that night. She really didn't want to watch it knowing which one it was.

"We'll go out after the show." Martha said as every one but Zandra took a seat. Zandra sighed and took a seat next to Duane. Michelle cleared her throat and Zandra stood up rolling her eyes. She went to sit next to Leland and Michelle did the same thing.

"Ok smart ass where am I allowed to sit." Zandra asked and Michelle patted the floor in front of her. Zandra smiled and took a seat then soon all of her friends did the same. So it went Michelle, Zandra, Duane, Jessica, Brent, Leslie, and trent. Each person leaned back against the person behind them. Martha smiled and quickly snapped a picture.

"So that makes how many pictures of us like that?" Zandra asked with a laugh.

"One every year since we were twelve. Except for the three years you were gone." Duane said with a smile.

"Hey what did we miss?" Clay asked walking in with his two best friends and his girlfriend.

"Havent even turned on the tv." Martha said welcoming the boys and hugging the girl.

"The second girl to the back would be my annoying cousin." Clay introduced his girlfriend to Zandra. "Lexy, this is Jewels."

Zandra looked the girl up and down then smiled. "I'm impressed."

Clay took the girls hand and lead her to the couch. "Thats her way of saying she likes you."

Martha turned on the tv just as the show started.

"Tonight on Dog The Bounty Hunter." The tv said and every one became quite. "There seems to be trouble in paradise and Zandra seems to be behind it all. Is the Chapman stray more trouble than she's worth?"

"Yes but they still kept me." Zandra said and the Chapmans smiled over at her. The scene changed to Leland turning on Duane Lee.

"You knew she was here the whole time!" Leland demanded. Zandra was sitting behind him on a kitchen counter in a large shirt and some ones boxers. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and she looked very confused. The scene then changed to Leland on the phone looking very upset. "i'm coming over... I don't care I need to make this right."

The theme music then started and Zandra groaned.

"Do we really have to watch the show tonight?" Zandra asked and Leland smiled over at her.

"Yeah I'd rather not watch it either." Lelad admitted.

"Well your watching it." Dog said gruffly. "Maybe then you two will realize how childish you two were acting."

"He started it." Zandra said and Duane put a hand over her mouth.

"God you two sound like Ducky and Lexy when they fight." Clay said with a laugh. Zandra rolled her eyes and pointed at the tv.

"Shh. Shows on." She said and the first thing they show is Leland pacing in the airport.

"Hey Zay, You need to call me back. You got Jesse and me worried that you didn't come home last night." Leland said very worried. "Give me a call so I know your ok."

"Leland is worried cause Zandra didn't come home last night." Duane said to the camera as Leland paced in the back ground. "He and his sons spent the night at Zandra and Jesse's house last night while Zandra worked the night shift so I'm sure she's safe and sound sleeping in some ones nice warm bed."

The scene changed to Dog and Beth sitting around the kitchen table with their three youngest kids.

"Today is a big day because my nephew Justin is coming back to visit and help us out when we go to Colorado next week." Dog said in to the camera. "And to top it all of Cecily got a call from Adam, Zandra's oldest nephew, saying that Zandra didn't come home last night and Leland can't get a hold of her. But knowing Zandra she sees Leland's number on her phone and put it on silent. She has a habit of doing that to him."

"And he has a habit of over reacting when it comes to her." Beth said with a smile. "She has all the Chapman men rapped around her finger. She has even convinced them to train her to be a bounty hunter."

"The kids love her and she's like a daughter to Beth and Dad." Lyssa said putting her daughter back in her chair. "She's like a sister to me. I'd clame her if she became an actual part of the family."

"What's the bet up to now?" Beth asked Dog.

"Fifty that she ends up with Duane Lee or Justin, and a hundred for Leland." Dog said with a smile then looked at the camera. "I think we are all just hoping to keep her in the family."

"Well Duane Lee and Leland are off to get Justin and we still haven heard from Baby ZayZay." Beth said with a sigh. "She doesn't know to many people her in Hawaii that she'd be willing to stay with. Us and a couple girls from work. Jesse says they Havent seen her, she hasn't been here and she wasn't at Lyssa's so she's starting to get worried even though Duane Lee keeps saying he's sure she's fine."

The scene then went back to the boys at the airport. Justin gave Duane Lee a hug then went to hug Leland but Leland turned away talking on the phone. Justin looked over at Duane Lee who smiled.

"Leland lost our stray." Duane Lee said with a smile.

"Why do I have the feeling you know where she's at?" Justin asked and it went to commercial.

"I bet she's at Duane Lee's." Duane said and Zandra put her hand over his mouth.

"Ok Batman we don't need your two cents during every commercial." Zandra said and Duane licked her palm. Zandra then licked his neck catching the Chapmans off guard but every one else acted like it was normal. Stewart couldn't help but laugh.

"This is normal for every one of them." Stewart said with a smile. "They share every thing."

"We even got mono from each other from sharing a pop every day at lunch." Trent said with a laugh. "Every day we shared our lunches. Zandra had all the sweets, Michelle had the home cooked meal, Brent, Duane and I always brought like the chips or munchies then the other two brought the healthy food. Then we took turns buying a pop."

Zandra started to giggle. "Remember when we went through that coolade stage?"

Her friends, Clay and his friends started to laugh. Every one else just gave them all funny looks.

"We used to bring coolade packets and put them in the pop." Zandra explained. "The first time we did it it like volcanoed all over the floor. Then Reed slipped in it."

"And I got the blame." Reed said with a laugh. "Cause who would believe you guys would do something like that. The Innocents."

Zandra laughed. "I forgot people used to call us that."

"Yeah well I don't know how you got put in that mix." Martha said with a laugh. "The things I found out you did would make any mothers skin crawl. And yes I know not everything that I heard was true. But I know that you lost your virginity the summer between eighth and nineth grade."

"What!" Zandra said but blushed. "Who told you about that!"

"No one." Martha said with a smile. "You and Tyler ran off on the four wheelers and when you came back you had a huge smile on your face and were so sore you could hardly sit down."

"Mom!" Zandra said with a laugh.

"Doesnt hide it well does she." Beth said causing Duane Lee to blush as well.

"Do we really have to talk about my sex life?" Zandra asked and Duane nodded.

"Its tradition." Duane said and Zandra smacked him. Then sighed in relief when the show came back on.

Duane Lee, Justin and Leland walked into Duane Lee's house to find Zandra sitting on a kitchen counter wearing a shirt and boxers of Duane Lee's. She was swinging her feet back and forth with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hello boys." Zandra said with an innocent smile. Leland rushed over to her and have her a hug then turned on Duane Lee.

"You knew she was here the whole time!" Leland demanded as Zandra looked at Duane Lee confused.

"She called around five asking if she could crash here." Duane Lee said with a shrug and Leland then turned on Zandra.

"Why didn't you wake us and tell us you were coming here!" Leland demanded.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't realize I had a curfew. "And Dakota was sleeping in my bed. Didn't have the heart to wake him and move him into Jesse's bed with Colbie."

"I will give you a curfew if you do this to me again!" Leland demanded then the scene changed to an interview with Justin.

"I just get into town and don't even meet this girl yet already I can see how much she means to every one." Justin said with a smile. "I mean she's been fighting with Leland for almost a half an hour all about the something. Every so often DL will defend her then get screamed at by both of them. Welcome home to me."

Justin walked back in the house to hear Leland still yelling at Zandra.

"Your only doing this to yourself." Leland demanded and Zandra jumped off the counter looking at him with an hurt look.

"Thats low." Zandra said as her tears streamed down her face. Zandra raced out of the house as Leland called after her. The scene then changed to every one sitting around the office.

"We are waiting for Zay to come in." Duane Lee said to the camera. "We have Leland tucked away in the back so we don't have another fight on our hands."

Zandra walked in dressing some what sluty. "Is this good enough?"

"Uh yeah, in that's good." Duane Le said quickly looked away from her. "Who do you have for is today dad?"

Dog explained to everyone who the guy was and what role Justin and Zandra would be playing. They prayed then headed out the door and then the show went to commercial.

"I told you she was at Duane Lee's." Duane said with a smirk.

"Shut up Ducky." Zandra said with a smirk. "No one needs to hear your freaky ability to tell the future or to be able to read people."

"Awe but its a power I treasure." Duane said with a smile.

"Along with annoyingness." Zandra said and the group ground.

"Why don't you two just date already and get it over with." Michelle said with a knowing smirk.

"Uh been there, done that, wouldn't work." Zandra said and Duane smacked her, and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"What! When did that happen!" Brent asked and Duane sighed.

"The month she stayed with me." Duane replied glaring up at Zandra. "We fought constantly, that's why we stayed as far away from each other as possible. We couldn't stand each other. And there is no way we are going to put each other through that again."

"So Leland doesn't stand a chance." Tim said patting Leland's shoulders. "Sorry man."

Leland glared up at Tim.

"Wow wait a minute..." Michelle said looking very confused. "I thought Ali had the hots for Duane Lee."

"I did." Zandra said slowly avoiding Duane Lee's eyes. "And we aren't talking about it cause my sex life is taken off of the conversation table."

"Oh so their was a sex life in Hawaii." Clay said glaring over at Duane Lee. "Did you make her cry?"

"Back off Clay." Zandra said glaring over at him. The last thing she wanted was her family to bug Duane Lee about what had happened between them. They wouldn't like him as much and that wasn't fair on him. The show came back on and Zandra chanced a glance over at Duane Lee. He smiled at her then turned his attention back to the tv.

"We have Zandra and Justin in side pretending to be a couple. He hope that Zandra will be able to draw the fugitive out." Dog said to the camera. "Duane Lee and Leland are in the back. Beth and Lyssa are with the trucks. Now we are just waiting for Zay and Justin to come out."

The scene then changed to Leland and Duane Lee in the back of the building.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Leland said to his brother. Duane Lee nodded in agreement. At that moment Dog came over the radio.

"They are outside with tbe fugitive and he has his hands all over Zay." Dog said a little sounding annoyed at that fact. "Start heading to the front. I have a feeling Zay is going to kick this guys ass soon."

The guys took off towards the front when Dog came back over the radio. "Every one stand down. Suspect has Zandra and a knife."

Leland sped up and rounded the corner. Duane Lee wasn't far behind. Beth stopped the truck with a screech and jumped out. It was queous. Justin backed up knowing there was nothing he could do with out a mace gun. Leland and Duane Lee were yelling at the guy to let Zandra go as they attempted to get closer. Dog tried to stay calm as he attempted to keep the suspect and his sons calm. Beth screamed at the guy to let Zandra go as she looked at Zandra with a nervous motherly look. Zandra was the only one not yelling. She was surprisingly very calm not saying a word.

"I swear to god you mother fucker if you hurt her I will break your arm." Leland demanded. Zandra gave Leland a look and he knew what she meant. Zandra stepped down hard on Jamahl's foot with her heals. He loosened his grip enough so Zandra was able to get out of his grip. Leland maced him at once as he tried to grab for Zandra once more.

"Dont even think about it ass whole." Leland said taking Jamahl down as Dog cuffed him and handed the knife to justin.

Duane Lee at once brought Zandra into a hug. Zandra laughed and pulled away from him.

"I'm fine DL." Zandra said taking his face in her hands. "Nothing happened to the Chapman Stray. I am in one piece and ready to do that again!"

"Your not funny." Duane Lee said as Beth gave the girl a hug. Leland and Dog lead Jamahl to the truck while justin gave Zandra a hug.

"Sorry I didn't grab you before he did." Justin said and Zandra rolled her eyes.

"Guys I'm ok. Really. There isn't a single scratch on me." Zandra replied as she got picked up from behind in a bear hug by Dog.

"Dont you ever scare is like that again!" Dog said his voice a little shaky. He put her down just as Leland walked up to her he went to give her a hug but she backed away .

"Uh hell no." Zandra said. "I'm still pissed at you."

Zandra turned away from him and walked into Duane Lee's arms. He was shaking badly. "Calm down. I'm ok."

"I would have killed him if he would have hurt you." Duane Lee said hugging her tight. Zandra let him go but grabbed his hand. They walked to the truck hand in hand with Beth as the other three went to the other truck.

"What the Fuck were you thinking!" Dog demanded as he and Lelad sat on either side of the fugitive. "Why would you ever pull a knife on a girl like that."

"Your lucky I have some self control you son of a bitch or I would tare you to pieces!" Leland said anger flaring in his eyes. The scene changed to a close up of Duane Lee and Zandra still holding hands. Duane Lee was still shaking.

Zandra laid her head on his shoulder and Beth winked at the camera. Duane Lee laid his head on hers.

"I was so scared something was going to go wrong." Duane Lee whisperd to her. Zandra tightened her grip on his hand. The scene then changed to Leland walking out of the police station and walked up to his family.

"I think we need to pray." Leland said and the others nodded in agreement. They all got in a circle but Duane Lee wouldn't let Zandra out of the protective hug he had her in. Zandra giggled and put his face in her hands.

"DL, I'm glad you care so much about me but you have got to let me breath." Zandra said with a warm smile. "Cause if we go through this every time I go on a hunt..."

"Your hunting days are over." Dog said at once. "I don't think any of us can handle another day like this."

Zandra gave him a pouting look and he turned the other way so he wouldn't see. She then looked around at the other guys. The only one that didn't look away from her was Leland. He ceoaaqd his arms and shook his head. Zandra sighed.

"Well there goes having them wrapped around my finger." Zandra said taking a hold of Duane Lee and Dog's hands as Dog prayed.

When the show ended all the girls in the room awed. They looked over at Duane Lee and he blushed. Knowing that it was clear he had liked her even back then. He looked over at Zandra sadly. Zandra never thought about it back then but when she saw the show she actually felt bad for not seeing it before. She was so distracted in making Leland upset.

Zandra got up, walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't see it back then."

"Dont be." Duane Lee said with a sad smile. "I'm just glad to have been with you as long as we were."

Zandra hugged him knowing every one was watching her. "Ok fire tme!"


	9. Sexy Black Shiny Boxers

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to my tattoo artist cause I wrote this chapter while getting my three new tattoos. Lol your welcome Brad my ink is awesome! And I'll be coming to you for my sixth.**

Zandra lead the way out to the fire where thee was already a keyboard set up with the three guitars patiently waiting to be played. Zandra, Michelle and Ducky grabbed their guitars as Leslie stood in front of the keyboard.

"I have a feeling you all have done this before." Dog said looking around and Zandra smiled.

"Almost every night that the weather was good enough for it." Zandra said tuning her guitar to the keyboard as the others did the same. When they were done Zandra turned to every one. "Welcome to The United Camp fire! United because who would have ever believed we'd have this many people here. Mom can you pass the song books out."

Martha did as her daughter asked as the group started a warm up. Their voices worked together very well. Even if it was just a warm up the Chapman family could tell this was going to be creeping beautiful. Zandra started to play a tune and the other three started to play along with smiles on their faces. Zandra and her friends smiled at each other as they all took a deep breath and began to sing Seasons of love from Rent. Zandra sang the first and last solo as Ducky sang the second solo. When the song ended it was easy to tell the group performed together a lot. The way they watched each other out of the corner of their eyes and how they all seemed to be one voice.

Every one clapped and Zandra blushed as she met Duane Lee's eyes. For a moment she forgot that they were no longer together. The look he was giving her was driving her crazy for some reason. Almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes very subtly and was remembering every thing about her body. Where every tattoo was. Where every freckles hid. All her scars. Duane Lee looked away knowing he had been caught.

"I think we should hear The Lion Sleeps Tonight." Jonas said with a smile.

"Not till the end." Zandra said with a smile then playfully nudged Ducky. "We need Ducky's voice."

"How about King Jesus Is All?" Adam asked and Ducky shook his head.

"The last thing we need in to lose our leading soprano." Ducky said pushing Zandra playfully but gruffly. Zandra punched his shoulder and Michelle stepped between them causing both of them to smile.

"I've got one." Leslie said playing a tune. It took the others a moment before they recognized it. They nodded in agreement. Zandra took a deep breath and started to sing Listen To Your Heart. She looked at her friends as if asking them to sing but they shook their heads. Zandra always sang the song as a solo. Each one of them sang a solo along with Martha. Then at random Ducky started to beat box. Zandra smiled and started to sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight to just Ducky's beat boxing with no keyboard or guitars. When the song ended Zandra have him a hug.

"We still got it!" Zandra said as Michelle handed Ducky a bottle of water.

"You know it." Ducky said his voice a little horse.

Zandra then sang King Jesus Is All. She grinded her voice and slid some of the words. When she was done with the song Ducky handed her the water bottle he had just drank from. She took a drink and handed it back to him. She then turned to the others.

"And that will conclude the United Camp Fire. Thank you all for coming." Zandra said with a smile. "Sleepy time now!"

Her friends rolled their eyes and helped her clean up as every one else headed of to bed. When they finished cleaning up they sat around the fire.

"So when are you going back to Hawaii?" Michelle asked. "We need to know so we can plan to come visit you."

"I'm not going back." Zandra said quietly. "I'm staying here. Opening my own bail bonds office and the Chapman family will come to visit now and then and help me with hunts."

"Will you be going on hunts even they aren't here?" Brent asked and Zandra nodded. "You shouldn't go on your own."

"I know its to dangerous, I could get hurt, I seem to attract danger." Zandra said as if she was bored. "Believe me, I've heard the speech more than once from each Chapman."

Her friends exchanged knowing smiles then turned back to Zandra.

"Oh god you've talked to them to I see." Zandra said rolling her eyed. "So let me hear it what is their bright idea to get me back to Hawaii?"

"Actually it was our idea." Duane said with a smile. "We are going back with you and training as bounty Hunters as well."

"Wow what!" Zandra said and her friends looked almost worried by her reaction. "That... A great frickin idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Well Clay and your dad also want to help out." Jessica said with a smile. "And Tom of course but they can't leave so we'll train them when we get back."

Zandra hugged her friends she couldn't believe they were going to become bounty hunters. Her job wasn't just going to be something she loved. It was now going to be just like the Chapman family. Her friends bid her goodnight and Zandra headed up to her room. She quietly walked up the stairs so not to wake any one and headed for her room.

"Did they tell you?" Duane Lee asked from his bed room door. Zandra jumped and smacked his arm for scaring her.

"Yeah. And I think its a great idea." Zandra said smiling at him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her bring her into a protective hug.

"I know I've said it before, but god your beautiful." he said not letting her go. Zandra smiled up at him and kissed his chin.

"I've missed being in your arms." Zandra admitted and pulled away. "But I still stand by what I had said on the phone. I'll always love you but I think breaking up was for the best right now. Maybe some day it could work. But not now."

Duane Lee sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'll never forget or regret us. But Dylan was crushed. I never realized how bad this would have affected him."

"Dylan is a great kid." Zandra said with a smile. "I'll talk to him. Let him know he's still one of my favorite little Chapman men."

"Whose your other." Duane Lee asked and Zandra giggled.

"Leland." Zandra replied. "I would have put him in my favorite gruff and buff Chapman men category but he didn't quit make the requirements."

Duane Lee smiled at her. "Good night Zay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night DL." Zandra said walking into her room and shutting the door behind her. She smiled and laid down on her bed putting a hand on her stomach and the other behind her head. She turned on her CD player and turned it down low. She was surprised there was still a CD in the player. Then smiled knowing that her parents hadn't touched any thing in her room since she left home. The theme to dog the bounty hunter came from the speakers and Zandra quickly turned the CD player off hoping that none of the Chapmans had heard. She laid there for a while thinking. She was really going to miss the Chapmans when she came back to Iowa. She was going to miss Beth for her motherly ways and mess with me or my family I'll kick your ass attitude. She'd miss Dog for his caring heart and Fatherly hugs. She'd miss Tim for his competitive nature. Baby Lyssa, Zandra would miss her awkward blonde moments and her ability to find a wicked sale on clothes. She'd miss Justin, case well Justin was Justin. She'd miss all the Chapman kids and all the pranks they used to help her pull on the guys. Then there was Duane Lee and Leland. She'd miss Duane Lee's loving arms and those eyes you could get lost in. Then Leland. She'd miss the constant flirting his annoying ways. Sighing she got up knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep. She left her room and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. She took a bite of it and sat down on one of the stools. She wasn't there long before she heard some one walking down the stairs. Zandra sat back knowing she was hidden by the dark. She smiled to herself when she saw Leland. He was only wearing a pare of silky black boxers with silver stars all over them. He got into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water with his name marked on it. He took a drink out of it then out it back. When he shut the door Zandra decided to make her presents known.

"I don't know what you've heard." Zandra said causing Leland to jump. "But I don't do that kinda shit in my momma's house."

"Damn it Zay Bay you scared the shit out of me." Leland said walking up to her. He sat down and took the apple from her. Careful to not bite from some where she had already taken a bite from, Leland took a bite and handed it back to her.

"So what are you doing down here so late?" Leland asked still chewing the apple. Zandra have him a grossed out look then shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." Zandra admitted. "I keep thinking about what I'm going to miss about you guys when I come back after training my friends. I didn't even do this when I left here with Tommy. I never thought wow I'm really going to miss Jessica's annoying giggle or her motherly warning when she thought I was heading for trouble. Or I never thought, man am I going to miss Ducky's love of geek movies and his annoying ability to know where I was. But with you guys... Its harder to say good bye."

"You aren't saying good bye for ever Zay Bay." Leland said and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Zay what did I say? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, you didn't say any thing... Well you did but it really wasn't a bad thing." Zandra said with a sad smile. "You Haven't called me Zay Bay in a very long time. I didn't realize how much I missed it till just now."

Leland smiled and moved closer to her. "I never realized I had stopped."

"You did the moment you started to date Jesse." Zandra sadly.

"I guess she blinded me more than I thought." Leland admitted taking Zandra's hand in his. "I'm sorry for hurting you. It was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know." Zandra said then looking him up and down. "But can I say one thing."

Leland nodded. "Of course."

"Black shinny boxers?" Zandra said holding back laughter. "Are you for serious?"

Leland threw her hand down and stood up with almost a disgusted groan. "Here I am trying to have a serious conversation with you and you make fun of my boxer choice."

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold back any longer." Zandra said taking a bite out of her apple. "I just imagined you as a flame boxer guy or the boxers with funny saying on them. Or even commando."

"Are you really going to keep my boxers conversation up?" Leland asked and Zandra nodded. Leland turned to walk away but Zandra grabbed his arm.

"No don't go." Zandra pleaded. "Please. I'm sorry I'll drop the subject of your hot silky back shiny boxers."

Leland hid a smile when he turned towards her. He took her into his arms before she could react and pressed his lips to hers. Zandra had to steady her self so she wouldn't fall backward on from his force. Zandra let herself get lost in Leland's arms as she invited his tongue into her mouth. He smiled and deepened the kiss as he let his hands explore her curves. Zandra turned more and opened her legs so he could step between them and so he could become closer to her. He did just as she had hopped and slid her to the edge of the stool and placed his hands on her hips digging his fingers in to her skin in a wanting way. She wrapped her arms around him and held back the urge to moan. The last thing they needed was to have some one walk in on them. Leland started to pull her shirt up and she pulled away.

"No." Zandra said shaking her head. "No Leland we can't. Oh my god what the hell am I doing."

Zandra slid off the stool pushing Leland away from her.

"Zay Bay what did I do? What ever it is I'm sorry." Leland said in a hot caring voice that made Zandra melt at every word.

"You did every thing but not in a bad way." Zandra admitted. "You and your sexy boxers, and your amazing body, your tempting eyes, and your sweet smile. Your hot tattoos and your intoxicating voice. I can't hold myself back when it comes to you."

"Then don't." Leland said walking up to her. He tried to wrap his arm around her but she pulled away from him as if his touch pained her.

"I can't Leland. We can't." Zandra said crying now. "i can't explain right now, but we just... I can't be with you. Ever." Zandra raced out of the house and Dog walked down the rest of the stairs. Leland jumped when he saw his dad.

"How long were you standing there?" Leland asked.

"Long enough." Dog said sadly. He had a feeling that he knew why Zandra couldn't be with Leland and it almost broke his heart.


	10. I Will Sell You To Burger King

Zandra brushed her favorite horse. A beautiful black Arabian mare by the name of Pixie. She was the only horse Zandra owned that wasn't named after a Peter Pan character. Pixie nudged Zandra softly. Zandra smiled and patted her nose. Pixie always seemed to be able to cheer Zandra up.

"She's a beautiful horse." Dog said walking up behind her. Zandra smiled but didn't turn around. "Whatsoever her name?"

"Pixie." Zandra said and the horse nudged her again hearing her name. Zandra then introduced him to her other horses. "This one is Peter Pan. He's a pain. That's Tinkerbell. She's trained to jump. Then Slightly, Hook, and Wendy. They are my rodeo horses. Then those six are my moms and dads. John Deere, Dodge, Corona, Blue Bell, Baby, and Rodeo."

"That sure is a lot of horses." Dog said and Zandra smiled.

"I used to raise them. Then Jessica would train them." Zandra said happily. She patted Pixie. "Pixie is the only one not broken. She won't take a saddle. But she's fine for bare back."

"Zandra there is something I have to ask." Dog said looking at her concerned. Zandra sighed.

"You want to know why I said what I did to Leland." Zandra said then smiled at Dogs confusion. "I heard you walking down the stairs."

"So why did you tell him you could never be with him?" Dog asked and Zandra turned away from him. "Is it because your going to have Duane Lee's child?"

Zandra froze but didn't turn around. "How did you know?"

"Zandra just remember how many kids I have." Dog said with a smile. "I can tell when a woman is expecting."

Zandra turned towards him with a worried look. "Please don't tell him!" Zandra begged. "Or Leland! Oh god please don't tell Leland."

"Zandra is that the reason you don't want to come back to Hawaii with us?" Dog asked. "You don't want Duane Lee to know your pregnant or Leland?"

"No I'd never try to hide a child from him or the rest of your family." Zandra protested. "I would never want that for my child.... Its just that I haven't found the right time to tell Duane Lee. And what would Leland think?"

"Leland would be more than happy for you." Dog said with a smile. "He knows more than any of us how badly you want a family."

"So you see how I can't be with him other than the fact that I'm still in love with his brother." Zandra said sadly.

"Why couldn't you be with Leland?" Dog asked with a shrug. "Its clear to me that you two are in love."

"for one thing its more that we lust for each other rather than love each other." Zandra replied. "And think of the kid as it grows up. Who would it call daddy and who would he call uncle?"

Dog had to admit she had a very good point. "I'm sure that you'll find the right time to tell him. And I promise I won't tell the boys. But I think you should talk to Baby Lyssa or Beth. They are way better in this area."

Zandra smiled and gave Dog a hug. "Thanks Papa D! But you need your sleep ol man. I got roped into talking at the school tomorrow and you all are coming with me."

Dog kissed her forehead. "Welcome into our family Baby ZayZay. Take good care of that baby. I'll be watching you."

"You mean now I will really never have a life." Zandra teased as Dog walked back into the house. Zandra put a hand on her stomach and smiled. She was four months pregnant but it was hard to tell at all. She had gone to the doctors back in Hawaii and they were very concerned about her lack of weight gain or slow growth of the baby. Zandra knew that she hardly showed with the last baby as well and was very worried about losing this baby as well. That was the other reason she didn't want to tell Duane Lee. She didn't want to get his hopes up then lose the child.

Back in the house Dog laid down next to Beth and she wrapped her arms around him. "Every thing ok Big Daddy?"

Dog sighed heavily and turned to Beth. "Zay is pregnant. But she can't make herself tell Duane Lee cause she lusts for Leland or something like that."

"So you want me to talk to her tomorrow?" Beth asked but Dog shook his head.

"Let her come to you." Dog said with a smile. "She's still a little freaked that I had figured it out before any one else did."

"How far along is she?" Beth asked.

"I'm guessing a lot longer than she looks." Dog replied. "She looks like she is one of those kinds of girls that don't gain a pound when pregnant."

Beth held Dog close to her and smiled. "So she's really part of the family now and she's not with either boy."

**XOXOXOXO **

The next morning Duane Lee got up before the rest of his family and was surprised to find Zandra wasn't in her room. He walked down to the kitchen to find Stewart and Martha already dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning." Duane Lee greeted with a yawn.

"That is an I need coffee now yawn." Martha said with a smile. "Would you like very strong, strong or medium strength?"

"Strong." Duane Lee replied and Martha poured him a cup from one out of there coffee pots sitting on the counter. Duane Lee had already been told about the coffee issue. All three Porters liked their coffee different strengths.

"So where's Zay? Is any one else up?" Duane Lee asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Your the only one up at the moment." Stewart said with a smile. "Ali took Pixie out in the back 40 to check cows. She should be back any time."

Stewart looked out the kitchen window and at that moment he saw Zandra riding very fast towards the old wooden fence. Stewart stood up quickly causing both Duane Lee and Martha to look out the window.

"Oh my god she isn't going to..." Martha said then covered her eyes as Pixie jumped the fence. She landed perfectly with Zandra on her back. Zandra pullled on her main and Pixie took a hard left then stopped in front of the small machine shed where the four wheelers and lawnmower. Zandra jumped off Pixie and opened the shed doors. Pixie took off towards the house and just stood there as if waiting for Zandra to come and get her. Zandra came out of the shed on a large farm four wheeler and sped off. She stopped only to open the gate then sped out of sight.

"Martha get the basement ready." Stewart said as he started to put his work cloths on. "If she took that four wheeler out then she'll be bringing in a calf."

Martha nodded and headed down to the basement. Duane Lee watched dumb founded. He had no clue what to do or say. Stewart rushed out the door and headed for the barn. Just as he reached it Zandra was herding a big black and white faced cow and had a pure black calf laying in front of her as she stood up on the four wheeler. Stewart herded the cow into the barn as Zandra drove the calf up to the back door of the house. She jumped off the four wheeler and picked up the calf. She carried it to the door just as Dog and Beth walked downstairs followed by Leland. Duane Lee quickly opened the door for her as Zandra quickly took the calf down stairs. She didn't even say a word to any of them. They heard her talking to her mother then she raced back up the stairs holding a chain and rope.

"What the hell is all the noise about?" Beth asked and Zandra smiled.

"Got a cow having trouble giving birth." Zandra said heading out the door. "I'm going to have to pull it. You all can come if you'd like."

Zandra rushed out the door and jumped back on the four wheeler and drove to the barn. Martha called up from the stairs.

"Duane Lee, be an angel and get me some blankets from the closet right next to the basement door." Martha said trying her best to sound calm. Duane Lee did as he was told as Dog, Beth and Leland headed for the barn.

"I know what I'm doing dad!" Zandra was almost screaming when they walked up to the barn. "Now listen your stronger than I am and I'm faster than you are and this is my cow! And the bull was mine so this calf is mine as well. You are going to hold her and I'm going to pull!"

"Ali you could get kicked!" Stewart said annoyed.

"Now listen old man I'm young so I'll heal faster than you would if you got kicked so shut up and hold her steady!" Zandra demanded then laughed. "I've dad three years to come up with better excuses than the ones you used to have so grin and bear it cause you ain't winning any more."

"Can we help in any way?" Dog asked. Zandra smiled at him.

"Can you guys handle blood and ickiness?" Zandra asked and Leland and Dog nodded. "Good Leland help my dad hold the rope. Dog grab the other rope and hold her from the other side."

The guys obeyed as Zandra put the chains around the two hooves of the calf.

"Hold her steady now boys." Zandra said as she pulled getting no response. She cussed under her breath and looked up at her dad. "The calf must be backwards or twisted. Do we have those long glove things?"

Stewart shook his head. Zandra sighed then started to take off her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beth asked as Zandra took her shirt off and was only in a white wifebeater shirt with a red sports bra clearly showing through it. Stewart felt the rope behind him loosen then quickly tighten again. He glanced back at Leland and noticed his cheeks were red and he was struggling not to look at Zandra.

"Did I miss any thing?" Duane Lee asked walking into the barn.

"Yeah take over Leland's spot and Leland you go help Papa D." Zandra said with a smile when she saw how Duane Lee looked at her when he walked in. "That way we have about the same guy power on either side."

When they guys were situated Zandra tossed her shirt to Beth. She sighed then out her hand up in the cow she held back a gag as she felt around the calf. That's when she how big the calf really was. She took her hand out with a discusted look on her face.

"Call the vet. We won't be able to pull..." Zandra started and the cow kicked nailing Zandra in the stomach. Zandra Ignored the pain and jumped up onto the stall wall. The Cow kicked again but missed her. "God damn bitch. Ya kick at me one more time an I'm wrippin dat calf right outa ya! Den I'm sellin ya ta Burger King!"

The cow took one last kick. Zandra jumped down off the stall wall and grabbed the chains.

"Hold her tight boys!" Zandra said her eyes flaired with rage. Zandra pulled as hard as she could and the calf came out to almost its head. She pulled again and the calf came out just past the head. The Cow pushed the calf out the rest of the way. The calf hit the ground motionless. Zandra quickly moved the calf out of the way as the cow went down. Zandra cleaned the calf's face off and it took its first breath. Zandra smiled at it sweetly.

"Welcome to the world." she said as she lovingly patted the calf's head. It opened its eyes and Zandra gasped. "My God your an albino! What bull was with her?"

"Not sure she got out with Cena and Punk and you know how your bulls are." Stewart said with a smile as he lead the Cow into a bigger stall so she could have more room. "Almost killed Earnheart and Bond to get to her. Then they almost flipped my tractor as I tried to herd her out."

"Thats my boys." Zandra said with a smile. Stewart shook his head and moved the calf into the stall with its mother. "Lets get back to the house. We still have to go talk at the school."


	11. Porter Suck Ups

Zandra looked very nervous as they pulled up to the back of her old school. She hadn't been back there since the day she graduated, and she had promised them she wouldn't ever return. She hated the fact that she and her cousins seemed to have gotten special treatment over the other students. Only because her family seemed to make up most of the school system any way. She sighed wondering if her old teachers still taught there. She looked over at Duane Lee and smiled at him nervously.

"I'm scared." She admitted and Duane Lee took her hand to comfort her. Leland tensed but said nothing. If Zandra was still in love with his brother he wasn't going to come between them.

"Zay this is your old school." Duane Lee said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah the school I told could go fuck themselves the moment I got my diploma." Zandra said looking almost scared now. "I got my diploma turned around flipped the whole school off and said better get a good look at me now cause I will never grace these halls again. And to all you Porter Suck Ups you can go fuck yourselves."

"No way!" Justin said with a laugh. "Not our sweet little angel Baby ZayZay!"

"Hey I hated this school." Zandra said sadly. "I was popular the moment I walked into the school my freshman year just cause my last name was Porter. I didn't want that but it was given to me any way. Even some of the teachers treated me like royalty. It just wasn't right."

"Come on Zay Bay." Leland said with a comforting smile. "We'll all be there with you. Every step of the way."

"Thanks Leland." Zandra said sounding a little annoyed but her eyes were smiling at him sweetly. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. The others did the same. They followed her to the back door. She pulled on it to find it locked. She rolled her eyed then looked around the door frame. When she found it she held it up proudly.

"Sad my extra key is still here and I havent been here in over five years." Zandra said opening the door and walking in.

"Zay isn't this breaking and entering?" Dog asked looking at her with a stern fatherly look.

"Not if you have a key given to you by the super." Zandra said with a smile. "And I really don't think you want Leland and Justin to get malled by the teen girls here. And the teen guys will be even worse with My Cuppycake over there."

Zandra through a playful wink towards Lyssa.

"I agree with My Gumdrop. I would rather not get malled." Lyssa agreed walking into the building and the others reluctantly followed.

"Zay where are we?" Duane Lee asked looking around.

"In the green room of the auditorium." Zandra replied leading them up into the balcony. She smiled down at tde stage. "They even decorated for us and some one made a slide show I'm guessing."

"You must be like a town icon now." Beth said seeing some things that had obviously once belonged to Zandra when she went to the school. There were two cheerleader's uniforms but four or five different sets of pom poms. There was a beautiful red dress with dance shoes next to them, a few pieces of art and a part of a car.

"Come on before the bell rings and we get lost in a heard of teen clones."

Zandra said leading them out of the auditorium to a stairwell to the second floor of the school. She walked out of the stairwell to a hallway lined in lockers and in to the office.

"What's up Mr A! Did ya miss me?" Zandra asked causing the man at the front desk to jump. He looked up at her annoyed.

"Just because you are no longer one of my students Alexzandra, doesn't mean I can't still kick you out of my school." he said in a warning tone.

"Awe Mr Alden you wouldn't kick me out of your school." Zandra said with a smile. "You couldn't live with out me visiting now and again. Who would scare the piss out of ya?"

The man looked at her over his glasses not losing the stern look on his face. "I don't call getting kicked out of at least one of your classes every day for four years one in a while."

"Now Mr. A you know I didn't get kicked out of a class every day." Zandra said with a sweet smile. "Some times I misses the little study boxes in your office. They were quite creepy, dusty and smelled of sweet boy arm pit."

A smile crept across Mr. Alden's face. "I made them just for you since trouble always followed you around every corner of this high school."

Zandra gave the man a hug. "And if it wasnt for your super sonic army hearing and army spy ways I would have gotten away with so much more than I had." Zandra said with a smile. She then turned to the Chapmans and introduced the man as the school's super.

"Please stay in the study room till the students are all in the auditorium so we don't have a mod." Alden said and Zandra lead the Chapman's to the back room where there study rooms had been made out of plywood. Zandra smiled and pointed at some writing in one of them.

"If you are in here I know how you feel, I was probably in here for the same thing at one point so stop copying me and get a hobby! Love Always Ali Belle." Zandra said with a smile. "Thats the only thing Mr A never painted over that I had written. There was one that had read: Roses are red violets are blue. Get out of my seat I'll be back soon."

"Ali, its time." Mr Alden said returning. "I see your showing them your box. I wrote down every poem Ali ever wrote on the walls. Some days I'd find twenty to thirty new poems in there after she went home."

"Thats were my state speech came from for the speech contest." Zandra said proudly. "The things written on my stall."

"Take them through the old gym and come back stage that way." Alden said getting right back down to business. I'll call them out first and I'll give them the honor of introducing Ali. You guys may talk about that on your way."

Alden headed out and Zandra turned to the Chapmans. She smiled nervously and headed down the hall. The Chapmans followed her to the first floor and through a very small gym to a hidden door in the back. She smiled as she opened the door and let the chapman's walk in first. They entered a narrow hallway just big enough for one person to walk through at a time.

"Ok walk all the way back and you'll come to the green room." Zandra said and sure enough that's were the ended up. Zandra walked around them and stood in front of the door heading to the back stage. "Ok so you guys say whatever to introduce me but remember that most people still going tl this school know me as Alex or Ali. The teachers call my Andy or Zan so do whatever you want with that little tid bit of information. So head on back and stand behind the second line of black tape so no one can see you from their seats."

Zandra smiled and started to walk the other way.

"Where are you going?" Leland asked and Zandra smiled.

"Dont worry about it." Zandra said. "Its more excitement for every one if its a surprise where I come from."

Zandra left and the Chapmans headed to their mark. They saw Alden on the stage.

"Settle down!" Alden said sternly. "Mr Hall, sit now! Thank you. Now I know you are all excited about Seeing the Bounty Hunters. But you need to get settled down. Good thank you. Now How would you like to meet the most famous Bounty Hunters in the United States so let me introduce you too... Lyssa Chapman!.... Tim Chapman!... Justin Bihag!... Duane Lee Chapman!... Leland Chapman!... Beth Chapman!... And... The Dog!"

When Alden said each name they ran out and waved. The young girls went nuts when Justin, Duane Lee, and Leland came out. The boys cat called Lyssa and the whole school went nuts when Dog came out.

"Hey thanks for inviting us to your wonderful school! I know you'd rather see another another part of our team and at tde moment I have no clue where she is." Dog said looking around the house. The rest of them did the same. They all searched around as a spotlight followed them around. Leland squatted down and looked over the kids heads. He then saw her. She was in the back leaning up against a wall by a old wooden door. She was wearing all her bounty hunting gear and a smile came to her face when she noticed Leland had spotted her.

"There dad!" Leland said pointing Zandra out. Leland, Lyssa and Duane Lee jumped off the stage and raced towards her. Lyssa went down the middle and her brothers took the sides. They reached Zandra and Pushed her up against the wall cuddubg her in her own cuffs then brought her to the stage. Duane Lee lifted her to his father and Dog smiled as he took Zandra and showed her off the the students.

"Who is this?" Dog asked and the students all screamed out her name. Dog smiled at down at her. "Thats right Ali Porter or Zandra as we know her."

"Or Baby ZayZay!" A student called out. Dog laughed.

"Thats right or Baby ZayZay." He said looking over at his kids. "Any of you want to uncuff her?"

"The keys are in my front pocket." Zandra said and Beth took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Duane Lee. He uncuffed her and handed her cuffs back to her.

"Zandra Porter is our newest member of our show as most of you know and now is the newest Bounty Hunter on our team." Dog said and the students cheered. Dog then talked to the student about what his job was and told them how most of the people he had caught ended up the way they did and to stay in school. Then Mr Alden came back on to the stage.

"We have a special movie made by our media class for Zandra and the P.E. Teacher." Alden said. "So Mr. Hall will you come up here and tell is a little but about this?"

Clay walked up on to the stage and hugged the Chapman's and his cousin. "This is a little movie of well the life Zandra had here to remind her that we all still love her and no matter where she goes she will always have a home here."

The movie started with some writing.

Alexzandra Maria Larrette Porter, a girl of many talents and a heart of gold .

Her baby picture came on the screen. Then it changed to a movie of when Zandra was only about two or three and Clay was standing next to her. Both were covered in mud head to toe.

"She pushed me in the mud." Clay said crying. Zandra crossed her arms.

"Nuh uh! I a good girl, you a stinky boy! You did it case closed!" Zandra demanded and then the music started as Zandra pushed clay back into the mud and smiled sweetly at the camera as if she didn't do a thing. The song was The girl next door. As the next movie was of Zandra in a pink tootoo with pink bunny ears as she and another girl hopped around the stage they wee only about five. Then it changed to Zandra falling off a horse. She stood up and got right back on only to fall off again. The scene changed once again to her showing a calf in the fair and getting a big ribbon. There were a lot of pictures of a sweet Zandra as a sweet looking girl from the age of two till about twelve. Then the music stopped and there was a video of a very punk looking Zandra. She was sitting on a guys lap with a bunch of punk kids sitting around. In the background there were some older kids snorting and shooting up. Zandra giggled and looked up into the camera. "Mess with the A and K crew we bite back!"

After she said it the guy she was sitting on bit her shoulder. She laughed and pushed him back. Then the song click click boom came on. The next movie they showed was Zandra picking on the rest of the Elementary Crew as they looked very upset, Zandra didn't even seem to care. Then there was a whole lot of pictures of Zandra causing trouble till a video came on of Zandra crying and all her dark make up was smeared. "I'm alone again. The cops just busted my friends house and they were all taken away. The Adoption curse strikes again."

Then there was a picture of Zandra getting dropped off at a camp with Michelle in the background. Zandra didn't look happy at all. Then the music faded to Stand In The Rain. And a picture of Zandra and a cute boy stood in front of the same camp from the earlier picture. Zandra was still wearing punk looking clothes but there was a dramatic change in her. She looked happy. Then writing came across the screen as the two pictured were put side by side. The writing read ~taken five days apart.~ The song then changed again to I Love Rock and Roll. There were a whole load of pictures of Zandra in her high school days. She was in speech, Drama, swing choir, Cheerleading, dance team, FFA, FCS, Y-Teens, soccer and was Homecoming Queen. The movie ended with Zandra wiping out on a tub as she and her friends went tubbing at the local lake.

Zandra gave her cousin a hug. "Thanks for that."

She then turned to the students. "See how easy it is to make a change in your life. All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can do any thing!"

"Thanks for coming. And don't be a stranger." Alden said as Zandra lead the Chapman's off stage. They didn't get far before Zandra had a sharp pain in sides and stomach. She let out a small cry and grabbed her stomach. She bent over as Duane Lee and Leland got to her first.

"Zandra what's wrong." Duane Lee asked worriedly. Zandra started to cry and looked up at Beth. Beth's heart sank when she saw the look on the girls face.

"Leland call 911!" Beth said rushing to Zandra's side. "Lyssa take Duane Lee and the other guys out of here. You two Duane."

Beth grabbed Zandra's hand and helped her sit. "Listen Zandra you have to be strong right now." Beth said calmly. "I need you to tell me what you want me to tell Duane Lee."

"Beth I can't lose another one." Zandra said crying hard. "I can't..."

Zandra started to bleed. "Oh God, please, please not this one too!"

"Where the Fuck is the ambulance!" Beth cried.

"Its coming I can hear the sirens." Leland said walking in then froze when he saw the blood. "Oh God Zay Bay."

He rushed to her side. "Zay what's wrong?"

Zandra shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She pushed him away with a heart breaking look in her eyes. Then it hit him on what was happening. He looked up at Beth and the look in her eyes confermed it. Leland stood up and opened the door.

"Where the hell is taking that Fucking ambulance so long to get here!" Leland demanded. Just as he finished the sentence the ambulance came around the corner and came to a stop in front of the school.

"Hurry she's in here!" Leland said leading the M.E.s to where Zandra was.

"Whats wrong with her do you know?" One of them asked Leland. Beth didn't say any thing till tde door was shut.

"She's pregnant and was kicked by a cow earlier this morning." Beth said.

"My god its Alexzandra Porter." One of the M.E.s said looking over at her partner. "Alex can you walk to the Ambulance? We know how you never wanted to be on a death bed as you call it. And I really don't think it would be good for you to fight with us if we try."

"I can carry her." Leland said and Zandra nodded. He picked her up carefully and held her close to him. "Does he know?"

Zandra shook his head Leland sighed. "How far along?"

"Four months." Zandra said not looking up at him. She wrapped an arm around him and held tightly on to him. Beth opened the door and Leland took her to the ambulance. He placed her inside and Beth looked at Leland.

"Go with her." Beth said sadly. "I think it will be better if he hears it from me."

Leland nodded and got into the ambulance and watched Beth walk up to Duane Lee and take his hands.

"She's four months pregnant Duane Lee." Beth said sadly. "Whatever happens I just want to let you know that she wanted to tell you but the time was never right. Whatever happens today she is going to need you to be strong."

Duane Lee held back tears as he nodded.


	12. Please Behave

Zandra woke up in the hospital and looked around the room. Duane Lee had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in an awkward position. Zandra smiled knowing that he would be very sore when he woke up. She touched her sore stomach sadly. She had lost another baby. She just didn't understand why she was losing them. God must know how bad she wanted kids, so why wasn't she able to keep them.

"Your awake." Duane Lee said in a tired voice. He got up rubbing his sore neck and walked up to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Zandra said sadly. "I should have just told you."

"Zay, don't worry about it." Duane Lee said sitting down next to her. "I'm just glad you are ok. But there is some thing the doctor needs to tell you. You fell asleep before he could."

Duane left the room and came bacm in with the doctor.

"Hello Alex, I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor said. "The bad news you did in fact lose a baby and there is a chance you may not be able to have kids again. The good news is that you were pregnant with twins and we were able to save one."

Zandra almost stopped breathing. "Your saying that I'm still pregnant! Oh my god, I'm still pregnant!"

She gave Duane Lee a hug then kissed his forehead. He held her close knowing that this was the happiest day of her life and he had given it to her.

"We are going to have a baby!" Zandra said and Duane Lee smiled down at her.

"Yes we are." Duane Lee said as the others came in.

"So you guys back together?" Justin asked. Zandra shook her head.

"I'm thinking not yet till I figure some things out." Zandra said avoiding Leland. She hugged Duane Lee tighter. "But he has made me a very happy girl."

Duane Lee kissed her forehead. "If you want to be together I'd welcome it."

Zandra smiled and she saw Leland tense out of the corner of her eye. Dog put a hand on his shoulder knowing what was wrong with him. The others gave him a pity smile and Zandra realized that the only one that didn't know how Leland felt about her was Duane Lee.

"You may go home when ever you are ready." The doctor said. "You shouldn't have any other problems as long as you don't stress yourself."

Zandra smiled. "Then what the hell are we sitting around here for?"

She got up and they headed off.

XOXOXOXO

No one told Zandra's friends or family what had happened to her or that she was expecting because she asked them not to. she knew they wouldnt take it well. but she wasnt able to keep secrets from them and well Zandra had once again vanished. She was getting really good at heading off with out telling any one where she was going. They were going back to Hawaii in two days and Zandra seemed to be getting very nervous about it. Duane Lee just got back from checking the stables and the tree houses empty handed.

"I have no clue where she is this time." Duane Lee said shaking his head. He then turned to his brother. "Why don't you go find her. You seem to every other time she does this."

Leland sighed and got to his feet. He hated having to go find her. It was almost like she was doing it to mess with him, try to get him to talk to her again. He headed out the door and went straight to the barn. He found her with no problems. She was feeding the baby Albino calf. The mother had died from complications the day before.

"You can't keep up this vanishing act." Leland said angerly. "You are starting to annoy every one."

Zandra ignored him and looked lovingly down at the calf then up to Leland.

"You want to feed him?" Zandra asked and Leland shook his head. "I'll hold on to the nipple part so he doesn't pull it off and so your hands don't get calf gew all over them."

Leland hid a smile and took the bottle from her. She did as she promised and he looked down at her.

"What things do you have to figure out?" Leland asked she looked up at him confused.

"You told Duane Lee that the reason you didn't want to get back together with him was because you needed to figure some things out." Leland said and Zandra sighed.

"I need to figure out if I'm in love with you or if I just lust for you." Zandra admitted. "But even if I did love you I don't think I could be with you for the baby's sake. I mean what would it call you, Uncle or Dad?"

"I never thought about that." Leland said with a sigh. Zandra was refusing to look up at him and it was driving him crazy. But now he could understand her struggle. "But just so you know, its more than lust for me. The moment I saw you, I got butterflies. I was so nervous whenever you where around. But no matter what you chose. I'll be happy for you."

Zandra looked up at him and smiled. "Leland Chapman you are so confusing to me."

"Why's that?" Leland asked with a smile. Zandra took the bottle away from him and the calf, then lead Leland out of the stall al the calf wouldn't yet to suck on their pants.

"Because some times I look at you and think Damn your annoying." Zandra said closing the stall gate. "The other times I think there is so much more to you that people don't see. And you prove it by saying things like that."

"like what?" Leland asked stepping closer to her.

"Like telling me you love me so much that you'll be happy as long as I am. But you say it in your own Leland way." Zandra said as Leland got closer. "And the fact that I understand your hidden meanings are scaring the piss out of me."

"why's that?" Leland said taking her ubtl his arms.

"Because I can't control myself around you forever." Zandra said moving out of his arms. "So please behave. That way I will."

Zandra walked away and Leland sadly watched her go. His brother was a lucky man."


	13. Get Out Of His Head

On the plane Zandra sat between Ducky and Leland which wasn't such a good idea considering how much a like they were. Every three to five minutes one of them smacked her legs. She ignored it for the first couple of hours but couldn't take it any longer.

"What did you guys do sync your watches god damn!" Zandra demanded causing a lot of people to turn and look at her. She ignored the people watching and smacked both Leland and Ducky in the back the head.

Leland laughed. "Its like his in my head or some thing."

Leland smacked her leg again. "See."

"I knew it!" Zandra said glaring over at Ducky. "Get out of his head, and Le stop listening to him."

"No I like it." Leland said with a smile. "It tinkles."

Zandra held back laughter and patted Leland's leg. "Naw man that was me. Couldn't let Ducky have al the fun."

"Who have you permission to get in his head?" Ducky asked and Zandra smirked. "I'm a female. I don't need permission. Now leave me alone. I need sleep."

Both boys waited a couple of minutes then both went to smack her. With out even opening her eyes Zandra smacked their hands away. "Touch me again I bite ya finga off."

The boys smirked and let her get back to sleep. When the plane landed in Hawaii they decided to let Duane Lee wake her. Duane lee leaned over her and lightly kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sweetly up at Duane lee.

"What an alarm clock." Zandra teased as she stood up. He lead her off the plane and to the luggage pick up. Zandra went to grab her suitcase when it was taken away from her.

"I got it momma to be." Justin whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He walked away and Leland was soon at her side.

"I can't believe he's being such a gentlemen." Zandra said to Leland. He smiled sweetly down at her.

"I asked him to take your bags." Leland admitted.

"Well that explains it." Zandra said with a laugh. "Justin being a complete gentlemen is like saying your not annoying."

Leland laughed and put an arm around her shoulders as they stepped out of the airport an into the warm Hawaiian air. "Welcome back Zay Bay."

Zandra looked up at him with the urge to run her hands through his hair and kiss him. He seemed to have the same thought and he put his arm down then nudged her as Duane Lee walked up to them. Duane lee hugged Zandra and nudged his brother.

"This is your favorite part of returning to Hawaii isn't it?" Duane Lee asked Zandra and she smiled.

"Yeah I love the feel of the warm Hawaiian air." Zandra said with a peaceful sigh. "Its so welcoming."

"Thats my favorite thing too." Leland admitted and Duane Lee walked away with a smile on his face. Zandra gave Leland on odd look and Leland nodded knowing what she was thinking. "Yes DL was trying to play match maker."

As they all headed for the vehicles they were met by the camera crew.

"Ah man not you guys again!" Zandra teased as the camera guys walked towards her. She had become close with a few of them from the last time they had been filmed even though it wasn't actually aloud.

"Welcome back to Hawaii." one of them said. Another camera guy took Dog aside to get an interview.

"We brought some of Zandra's friends back from iowa to train them to be bounty hunters so the can help Baby ZayZay with the bail bonds office she will be opening in her home town." Dog said and the camera guy almost dropped the camera.

"But the ratings have sored sine she came on to the the show." the camera man said and Zandra laughed.

"Well if you can find my home town you can come tape me there." Zandra said with a smile.

*~*

Zandra had just got done showing Brent, trent, Jessica, leslie and Michelle the house when she got a call from Dog. He aleady had a fugitive to go hunt. Zandra sighed and got every one together. She was glad that Ducky and Clay were staying with Leland. That way the procrastinaters were all staying together so it wouldn't be so bad to get every one rounded up at her place. She quickly grabbed a bite to eat before they headed out and Zandra noticed Jessica watching her closely. She ignored her friend and got every one to the vehicles. She drove the charger and she allowed Brent to drive the truck. A camera man sat in the front seat of each vehicle while jessica and Michelle went with Zandra and leslie and trent went with brent. Zandra laughed when she saw Brent a couple cars behind her. Brent was a very cautious driver.

"My man drives like a grandma." Michelle said with a heavy sigh. Zandra laughed.

"I could slow down too." Zandra said then looked at the camera. "But what's the fun in that?"

Zandra pulled up to the office and a minute later so did Brent.

"Drive fast enough?" Brent asked. "I could still are you flash by?"

"Drive slow enough?" Zandra teased. "I think you got passed by a vespa."

Zandra lead the way into the office to find everyone but Leland, Ducky and Clay there aleady. Zandra smiled to herself knowing she had been right all along about those three being late.

"So what are we doing today?" Zandra asked sitting on Duane Lee's desk, and putting her feet on his knees like she always did.

"Well you'll be explaining bonds to your friends and doing office work till you think they are ready to start getting their hands dirty." Beth said with a smile. "I'm going to like this. Six newbies all at once. Means a lot will get done around here."

"Starting with food." Zandra said with a smile. "I am starving."

"You just ate two snickers, a bag of chips and three breakfast bars. Aren't you getting tired of..." Jessica started then she realized why Zandra was eating so much. Jessica turned on Duane Lee and Justin. Zandra cringed. This wasn't going to end well. "Who is it and if you tell me now I won't make your life a living hell!"

The room became deathly silent. No one seemed to dare breath under Jessica's stern glare. Leland walked in with Ducky and Clay and looked around the silent room. "Wow why so quiet? Your not talking about is are you?"

Jessica walked right up to him. "That depends Mr Leland Chapman. Are you the father?"

Leland didn't even bat an eye. "The father of what? Is this multiple choice?"

Leland walked past Jessica and sat his things down. Clay looked over at Zandra's guilty face and realized what Jessica was talking about.

"Ok you dicks! Who got my baby cousin pregnant? And why the hell isn't there a diamond on her finger?" Clay demanded and Zandra groaned. This was not going to go well at all.


	14. No More Big Brother Shit

Zandra stood up and Duane Lee grabbed a belt loop on her jeans so she wouldn't slap Clay. That only enraged Clay more. His face began to turn red and Zandra was finally calm enough to speak to him. "The reason there isn't a ring on my finger is cause I said we weren't going to be together quite yet till I figure some shit out!"

Zandra chanced a glance over at Leland. Leland looked at her confused. Was se referring to him or Duane Lee. Clay saw the exchange and he at once turned on Leland, puffing up his chest and rolling up his sleeves.

"Its you isn't it!" Clay demanded as he walked towards Leland ready for the kill. Before Leland had a chance to respond to Clay, Zandra was standing between them. She was standing so close to Leland that he could smell the sweet flowery smell of her hair. He had to hold his breath to fight off the urge to take her in his arms.

"Now you knock it off!" Zandra demanded. "All of you! This is exactly why I didn't tell you. And another thing. What the hell do you think I did here? Whore around with every guy in this room?"

Clay turned around and glared over at Duane Lee but didn't advance towards him like he had Leland. Clay was taller than Duane Lee but they were about the same build. "This isn't over. You and I are going to have a little chat."

Zandra grabbed Clay's arm and turned him around. Leland grabbed her arm to try and stop her but she pulled her arm away. "Oh no your not Clayton Brian! It wasn't his choice! If I had let him there would be a ring on my finger. But that wouldn't be fair to him. I love Duane Lee with all my heart, but its not the same kind of love that it was when we were together. I could never tie him down with a ring on my finger knowing this!"

"Listen, I asked her to come back to me more than once but she has turned me down every time." Duane Lee said standing up. "I love her and I love the baby. But we both realized that being together isn't right for us. And besides... She has always belonged to some one else. I just hope they both realize it soon."

"Who?" Leslie asked excitedly. All Zandra's friends had the same excited look on their face and Duane Lee knew he had said too much. He looked over at Zandra who was glaring at him. But Leland looked heartbroken from his spot behind her. Leland looked up at his brother and Duane Lee realized that Leland had tried to win her over. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

"Iant it obvious?" Ducky asked. "its Leland. Every time they are around each other their eyes give it away. His eyes are full of heart break and hers are full of confused love."

"God! Enough talk about my sex life or my relationship delemas." Zandra demanded. "Now newbies stay with me. Every one else go hunt!"

No one moved. They were still in shock. Zandra rolled her eyes. "Now! Scram! Separate!"

That time they all moved. Zandra have all the Chapmans a hug and told them to be safe. She kissed Duane Lee on the cheek as he rubbed her stomach. They then headed out with one group of camera crew as the others sstayed behind. The moment the Chapmans had driven off, Zandra turned on her friends.

"How dare you jump them like that!" Zandra demanded. "I'm not a child any more. I can make my own decisions. I can sleep with whom ever I please, so don't jump Duane Lee about this. He didn't even know till a few days ago. None of them did. They have been my family and friends for the past few months and they mean a lot to me. And they are training you all for me, so I wouldn't be alone when t go back to Iowa. So no more protective big brother shit! Between you and them, I'll be the most over protected girl in the universe!"

Zandra stormed off to let them think about what she had just said. The Chapmans had dropped everything and followed her back to Iowa to help her out. None of her Iowa friends or family had followed her to Hawaii. None of her friends realized how much she really cared for the Chapmans.

"Lexi?" Clay said and walked up behind her. "Hey I'm sorry for over reacting back there. By your like a sister to me. My best best friend. I just want you to have what you always wanted."

" this family means a lot to me." Zandra said looking up at him. "They had put their lives on hold to come to Iowa, just to keep me from getting hurt. They aren't even related to me and I feel they care more for me that you guys do."

Clay sighed heavily. "Alex we all came to find you in the past three years. But every time you looked so happy. None of us had the heart to being you back.

"it was an act Clay." Zandra said sadly. "Well it was till I met the Chapmans. I never had to act with them. So please you don't have to protect me from them. And I am getting what I've always wanted. There's just no ring on my finger."

"So you have always wanted two brothers silently fighting over you?" Clay asked knowing it would strike a nerve.

Zandra turned on him. "That was low! I never wanted that! I fell for Duane Lee when Leland was with Jesse! I didn't even know Leland liked me till recently, and by that time I was already pregnant!"

"Lexi, calm down." Clay demanded. "I wasn't meaning to upset you. I just know when toy get upset your mouth tells your heart how you really feel. Its the only time you make up your mind on things like this. But I are now you really don't know what you want."

Zandra sighed and walked inside. "Ok newbies! Who wants to go pick up the lunch order, who wants to learn how to fill out a bond and who wants to go check up on the Chapman kids?"

"I thought we came here to learn how to become bounty hunters?" Michelle asked and Zandra smiled.

"You have to start at the bottom and work your way up Shell Bell." Zandra replied. "So how bout you and Brent go check up on the kids. Tim is with them but they may need something or Tim may need help."

"With Gary Boy you never know what's going on." Michelle said with a smile. "But how about getting lunch for them to?"

"Good idea." Zandra said with a smile. She wrote a couple things on a list that beth had made then handed it to Clay. "You take Duane and go get lunch make sure that the things in my handwriting are in a separate bag cause when you come back Michelle and Brent are taking it to Tim and the kids. Jessica, trent, and leslie have the wonderful job of office work!"

"Yeah!" all three of them said sarcastically. Zandra smirked. She was going to enjoy this.


	15. Random Make Out Session

When the Chapmans came back to the office they were all in better moods after catching there fugitive. They were even in better moods when they walked in to see lunch set out for them and the office cleaned and a lot of paper work filed.

"This place looks great." Beth said giving Zandra a hug. "I wish I could stay but I promised I'd give him a lunch break away from the kids today."

"Already taken care of." Michelle said handing Beth her lunch. "Brent and I took the kids lunch and Tim took his break while we were there."

Beth smiled and took a seat next to Zandra. Zandra noticed that Dog was sitting by his sons, along with Lyssa and Justin sat by Clay. Apparently they all believed the fight wasn't over. Sighing, Zandra got up and walked over to Justin and surprising every on sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and innocently kicked her legs. Every one froze most of them in mid bite.

"Hey Justy Poo! How are you?" Zandra asked as she playfully batted her eyelashes at him. She didn't see Leland leave the room. Justin nervously gulped and looked over at Clay. Clay was shaking his head and holding back laughter. That's when every one realized things were cool.

"I thought you were trying to get me killed! Damn sista!" Justin said with a laugh as Zandra grabbed one of his fries. She stood up and the moment her back was towards him he lightly kicked her in the butt.

"Now watch it Justy Poo." she said with a giggle. "I am one of the most overly protected girl in the universe. Wouldn't want one of my bodyguards to jump you in the middle of the night. They got mad skills man."

"Its true. I got awesome ninja skills." Ducky said quickly grabbing a fry from Jessica. No one would have noticed if Jessica hadn't have screeched and smacked him. Zandra laughed.

"See you never know when he's going to strike. Zandra said sitting back down next to Beth. That's when she noticed Leland was no longer in the room. Zandra gave Dog a questioned look and he nodded towards the back door. Zandra excused herself and went to find Leland. She found him standing outside, leaning up against the building with his arms crossed, looking up at the sky. Zandra quietly walked up to him and leaned up against the building next to him.

"I guess it's my turn to come and find you." Zandra said calmly. He didn't look down from the sky. Zandra looked up at the slightly clouded sky then back at Leland. "So are we back to not talking to each other now? Cause I didn't get the memo. It must of got lost next to the one that tells my heart what I should do."

In one swift movement Leland was standing in front of her with his hand on either side of her head. He was standing so close to her that she was now pinned up against the wall. Zandra shuttered the look in his eyes was frightening.

"Leland what's wrong?" Zandra asked. He heard the fear in her voice and his eyes softened.

"I can't do this any more!" He said as it struggling with something painfully. Zandra cradled his face in her hands.

"Cant do what Leland?" Zandra asked concerned. He looked away but Zandra forced him to look at her. "Leland, tell me! What can't you do any more?"

"Behave." he said pushing her hands down and pressing his lips to hers. Her kissed her hungrily as she slowly but surely gave into him. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him into her cause a wave of fiery lust to come over both of them. Leland pressed himself harder against her as if he was scared she'd fly away.

"You guys ok out here...... What the hell!" Duane Lee said when he saw the heavy make out session between the mother of his unborn child and his brother. Leland didn't seem to care that he had just been caught. Instead he waited a moment then ended the kiss slow and sweetly. He then stepped away from a very stunned and very embarrassed Zandra. Leland winked at her then walked past his brother and into the office. Zandra was frozen to the wall. She couldn't believe Leland had just done that.

"Are you with him now?" Duane Lee asked bitterly. He knew how much they both liked each other and he never thought seeing them together would bug him. But it did.

"I have no clue what that was about." Zandra admitted still unable to move.

"So what, you two just have random make out sessions when you two are alone?" Duane Lee asked angerly. The tone in his voice snapped Zandra out of her shock and she walked up to him taking his hands in hers.

"Strangly enough the answer to that question is yes." Zandra replied. Duane Lee tried to pull his hands away but she held on to them. "Now listen. You know I love you both. And this is really hard on me. But Leland is the instigator here. Yes I knew I could have stopped him and yes I know my hands were all over him......But this is why I can't stay. I refuse to come between the two of you."

Duane Lee looked down at her and could see the struggle she was in. It was clearly warring her down. She looked much older than what she did when they first met. He brought her into his arms them kissed her sweetly.

"I don't want you to leave Zay." Duane Lee whispered in her ear. Zandra closed her eyes at his words. She felt him brush her cheek as he pulled away from her and when she opened he eyes...... He was gone. She groaned and sat down on the ground. She was so confused and neither guy was helping the situation.


	16. Cutting You Off

Zandra sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Jessica looked over then shut the bedroom door. "I know that sigh. What happened?"

"Nothing." Zandra lied. She didn't want to explain the love triangle feaso. Jessica gave her that motherly yeah right look she had mastered over the years of being friends with Zandra. "You can't play dumb with me Alex. I can read you like a book, now tell me what is wrong."

Zandra groaned and burred her face in her pillow. "I'm in love with two men."

"Yeah, I knew that." Jessica said with a smile. "We all know that. Well except for Clay. He's a little dince."

"You think? He didn't even know I was dating Mike till he caught us making out in his car." Zandra said with a laughed. "And we would hold hands and kiss in the hallway at school all the time."

"Dont try changing the subject little lady." Jessica said with a smirk. "Now the question is... Do they both love you back. I mean I know they both care for you. But do they love you?"

Zandra nodded and told Jessica what had happened earlier that day. When she finished her recap Jessica was in deep thought. She then looked over at her friend.

"I think deep down you know who you want to be with, but you have so much emotion mixed in with both guys that your sort of tricking yourself into confusion." Jessica said and Zandra gave her an odd look.

"Are you addicted to Dr Phil and Oprah again?" Zandra asked and Jessica smiled.

"I am." Jessica replied. "But what are you going to do about Leland and Duane Lee?"

"Not ever see them again and ship the baby back to Hawaii every other weekend and on holidays?" Zandra said and Jessica glared at her. Zandra pouted. "I don't know. I love both of them equally but in different ways. This is going to be odd at work now."

"Actually its going to get worse here in a couple of minutes." Jessica said with a nervous smile. "Brent and Trent invited the guys here since Ducky and Clay were coming over any way. You know how close the guys are. They are worse than us girls. At least we can go more than two days with out three way calling each other."

Zandra groaned. "Can I just stay in here tonight."

"Yeah sure." Jessica said with a smile. "I'll just tell them your confused and scared to be around them or I could tell them that your not feeling well so at some point in the night they'll come in to see if you're ok."

"Good point." Zandra said standing up.

"I'll let the girls know that if you play with your ear at any point while talking to them one of us will rescue you." Jessica said and Zandra smiled.

"No its ok. I'll have to talk to them eventually." Zandra replied opening the door to find Duane Lee and Leland were aleady there kicking Ducky and Clay's butt at Halo. Zandra laughed and walked over at sat on the arm of Ducky's chair so both Chapman guys could see her clearly. She was the perfect distraction so Clay and Ducky could get back the advantage and won quicker than they would have before. Zandra stood up and walked into the kitchen as Ducky called after calling her some brilliance of evil. She bowed and turned back to her friends.

"They both looked so heartbroken when the walked in and realized you weren't out here." michelle said running her stomach. "So who are going to be the god parents?"

Zandra rolled her eyes knowing her friends had been fighting over the title ever since they found out. "Actually I was thinking of asking Amanda. I know I Havent talked tl her since I left. But I am her child's godmother. And I did promise her she'd be the godmother of my first child. And if I can't get a hold of her then Clay and Baby Lyssa."

"Oh." Leslie said stating everyone's surprise.

"But I promise I will have six more kids just so you guys can be godparents of my kids." Zandra teased.

"Six is a lot of kids for one woman to have." Leland walked in causing Zandra to jump. "But then again I grew up with kids always running around."

"Well Zandra would love that." Trent said with a smile. "If there are ever kids around Zandra will be with them. You should see her around babies. She grabs them right away and won't give them back till the parents ask for them."

"Babies are full of cuteness I can't help it." Zandra said with a smile. She looked over her shoulder to see Duane Lee watching her out of the corner of his eye. She turned back around to see Leland had sat down next to her. Now she was getting a little nervous. She didn't want them to fight over her.

"hey le, were waiting on you." Duane Lee called from the living room. Leland ignored him and leaned over to whisper something in Zandra's ear.

"I'm willing to give you as many kids as you want." he said and Zandra smiled at him.

"You'd have fun with that wouldn't you." She said and he smirked. Zandra giggled and pushed him away. "Better get back to your game before Duane Lee comes in here and drags you back by your ear. Or before I go and play for you."

"You wouldn't dare!"Leland said and Zandra raced to the living room but Leland still got to the controler first. She shrugged and sat down on Duane Lee's lap and took control of his controler instead. Leland tensed and Zandra rolled her eyes and stood up.

"If you guys make this any more uncomfortable for me I'm forgetting the both of you and marry Ducky like we had always predicted I would!" Zandra demanded causing both Leland and Duane Lee to throw Ducky a warning glare.

"Hey don't get me into this!" Ducky demanded. "Remember I'm staying with one of them. I don't want to get attacked in the middle of the night."

Zandra glared at him then turned back to the Chapman men. "From this point on I'm cutting you off from me! I'm changing my number and not hanging with you guys other than work! Till you guys realize you are brothers and I'm not worth tearing you two apart I want nothing to do with either of you!"

Zandra walked into her bedroom door and slammed the door behind her.

"You know the last time she cut all ties from fighting brothers it was with me and my brother." Ducky said shaking his head. "Andrew liked her and I was trying to protect her from getting hurt. Andrew said she wasn't worth it and hasn't talked to her since. But we are even closer."

Duane Lee and Leland looked over at each other. They had messed up big time.


	17. lollipops

Zandra walked into the office handing every one but Duane Lee and Leland a piece of paper. The looked at her confused.

"This is my new number and if any of you give it to DL or Le I will change it again and you won't get it." Zandra threatened ignoring Duane Lee and Leland's hurt looks. She knew she was being a little harsh. But this would also help her figure out what to do.

"Ok then we may need some help out in the field today. We got a call this morning saying that Marty Mills is staying in a large apartment complex. He's got a lot of friends there so he could be any where. The extra eyes will be good."

"Yes!" Zandra said excitedly

"Oh no, you are staying here with Leslie, and Jessica." Dog said and Zandra pouted. "Every one else is coming with us."

"Leland go see if we have some extra vests for the guys." Beth said and Leland obeyed. He brought back three vests a short time later. He hand them to Trent, Brent, and Ducky.

"I think there is another one back there some where." Leland said to Clay. "I'll be back in a sec."

"We'll go ahead and get the newbies prepared while you get the vest." Dog said then smiled at the pouting Zandra standing in front of him. "Sorry Baby ZayZay but we can't risk having you getting hurt on us."

Zandra nodded knowing what he was saying and with her rap sheet it would be for the best. She sighed and headed for the back to sit at her desk. She almost made it to her seat when she felt some one grab her. She already knew who it was. Leland backed her up against the nearest wall.

"Leland, what the hell?" she asked and he put a finger to her lips to silence her. Very slowly he leaned into her till their lips met in a sweet innocent kiss. Zandra pulled away. "No Leland. DL and every one are still in the other room."

"I don't care any more." Leland said cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her again this time with a little more force. Zandra couldn't help but give into him. He slowly deepened the kiss. Zandra opened her mouth to get air and Leland took advantage. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Zandra gasped and felt him smile. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and being him closer to her. That pleased him even more as he held on to hips. Time seemed to get away from them and soon they were interrupted by a gasp from the doorway. They jumped apart to see Jessica standing there and they heard Duane Lee ask what was wrong.

"I thought I saw a spider but no I don't see Zandra back here. She must have gone out the back." Jessica said and Zandra snuck out the back door. Leland grabbed the other vest as we walked up to jessica.

"thank you." he said.

"Dont thank me yet." jessica replied. "My friends will know I was lying."

The moment Leland and the others left. Jessica asked Leslie to watch the office as she went to find Zandra. Zandra wasn't far. She was leaning up against the building with her arms crossed, looking down at the ground. The baby had grown a lot in the last few weeks. Zandra was starting to notice her clothes were almost way to small.

"Ok I saved your butt this time but I need an explanation and it had better be a good one." Jessica said and Zandra sighed.

"He has a bad habit of jumping me when we are alone." Zandra admitted. She then smiled slightly. "And it keeps getting more and more intense."

"So you've made up your mind then?" Jessica asked but Zandra shook her head sadly.

"No that's just it, I can't chose." Zandra said. "This is so hard. The whole time he was kissing me I kept thinking I have to stop this before Duane Lee sees us. But I couldn't get myself to stop it. I wanted it."

"So what your saying is that we can't leave you alone with Leland?" Jessica said and Zandra smirked.

"It would be a good idea, but you don't have too." Zandra replied. "I'm sure I can manage."

Jessica laughed. "You would."

The girls walked back into the office but Zandra couldn't concentrate. The kept touching her lip and sighing. Leslie looked over at Jessica and rolled her eyes. She didn't have to be told what had happened. She could see it in Zandra.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When the others returned Clay walked in singing.

"lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli. lollipop" Clay said then made a popping sound.

"buh du du." Leland and Ducky sang together.

"Call my baby lollipop tell you why her kiss is sweeter than an apple pie. and when she does her shaky rockin' dance man, I haven't got a chance." Clay sang and Zandra burst out laughing when he handed her a giant lollipop.

"I love that song!" Zandra said with a giggle.

"Ok now that you guys have gotten that song stuck in all of our heads lets change the subject." Dog said rolling his eyes. He then smiled over at Zandra. "We were waiting for a fugitive to come out of hiding when Clay spotted a place selling those huge lollipops. Next thing you know his whole truck was singing it into the radios saying this random moment is dedicated to Zay. Two minutes later we caught our guy."

Zandra smiled. "Awe so sweet. It would have been better if I was there though."

"Dont push your luck babe." Duane Lee said said sitting down next to her. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her stomach. "We don't want you or the baby in harms way."

Zandra rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "I'm carrying a Chapman baby. It will most likely come out yelling your under arrest mother fucker then cuff the doctor. Hell I can feel it go crazy when ever it hears the word hunt or bounty. It would most likely go nuts if it felt like a fugitive was around."

Duane Lee laughed. "I don't care. You need to stay out of trouble."

Zandra turned to the camera and rolled her eyes. "To all you girls out there watching the this episode I'll warn you now. Never get pregnant or involved with a Chapman man unless your looking for office work and no fun in your life, cause they are so overly protective you will have no life."

"Oh gee thanks Zay Bay, we love you two." Leland teased.

"Oh and the baby will a pain before its even born." Zandra added. "Like the fact its moving so much I feel like I'm getting sea sick."

She rubbed her stomack. "Calm down! You heard your father, no fun for us."

Duane Lee glared down at her but couldn't hold back a smile. Leland turned away. He couldn't stand hearing her call Duane Lee the father, even if he was. Leland wanted nothing more to claim the child and get Zandra to be his.


	18. Phantom Kisser

Ducky and Clay watched Leland get ready forwork. He had to make himself look good before he got to the office since Zandra seemed to lose interest in him. Or so that's what he thought. He never got her alone any more and it had almost been two weeks since he last kissed her and it was driving him crazy. Ducky actually felt bad for him. He knew who Zandra liked the most and that fact was bugging him. He had no clue why he was the only one to see it.

"Dude she knows you are going to be there." Clay said rolling his eyes. "And you should realize by now that her little friends are protecting her emotions by keeping her from you. Isn't that right Ducky."

"Hey all I had been told was to make sure Alex was never left with out one of us with her." Ducky protested. "I was never told make sure Leland isn't left alone with her so he can't jump her."

"I've never jumped her." Leland protested avoiding Clay's eye. Clay just laughed.

"Dont worry about me getting mad." Clay said with a smirk. "I promised Lexy I'd stay out of the way and let what ever happens happens. Its her friends you have to be careful of. They don't listen to her very well."

"Hey we know her well enough to know when to step in and when not to." Ducky said then looked back at Leland. "Sorry man. I have my orders From Momma J."

"I got to ask ya something? Why do you all call her some thing different?" Leland asked. "I've heard her called Lexy, Ali, Alex, and Andy. Then we call her Zay."

Clay smiled. "Each group of friends she has had always calls her some thing different. Cause she introduces her self that way. Her parents and the innocents call her Alex. All her cousins and my two best friends call her Lexy. The punks call her Dray. The pot heads call her Zandy. Her friend from camp all call her Andy. Then now you guys know her as Zandra, which is secretly her favorite nickname."

"So that's how she knows which group they had been in." Ducky said with a smirk. "That way if she loses contact with them and they change she'll still know."

"Does she lose contact a lot?" Leland asked and Clay looked down.

"She lost contact with us for three years." He reminded him.

Leland sighed and grabbed his gear. Today was the first day every one was going on a hunt. Zandra's friends had gone through the paper work faster than any one they had trained before. And soon Zandra and her friends would be going back to Iowa.

"Lets get to work." Leland said as his roommates grabbed their things.

"Going to work early?" Ducky said with a smile. "We are going to cause some heart attacks if we keep this up."

Leland laughed and threw a mountain dew bottle at him. Clay had a bad gabutlod leaving pop bottles every where but for some reason he always picked up his beer bottles.

At the office Zandra pouted in one of the chairs. Every one would be going out on this one except for her. She hated having to stay behind but she knew they'd all be safe.

"Morning Sweetie pie." Lyssa said giving her friend a hug.

"Hey sugar plum." Zandra said trying to sound cherful. Lyssa hugged her again.

"Awe Zay, you know its for your safety." Lyssa reminded her. Zandra smiled up at her.

"I know. I just miss being out there with you guys." Zandra said then smiled when she saw Duane Lee walk in. Lyssa rolled her eyes and walked away. At the moment it was just the three of them in the office. Duane Lee noticed Lyssa leave and with out waisting any time he walked up to Zandra and sat down on the arm of the chair and kissed the top of her head. He usually didn't care if any one else was around. He would always kiss her cheek or forehead when the others were around and it was driving Zandra crazy. She also noticed that Leland was trying very hard to grab her attention. She wished he wouldn't. It was hard enough to stay away from him any way.

"How you doing?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra scootted over so he could sit in the chair. He did and she cuddled up to him.

"This is so hard." she admitted and before she could say any thing else he sweetly kissed her. He brought her closer to him and was surprised when she deepened the kiss. The front door opened and they heard Leland's voice. Zandra pulled away and sat up on the arm of the chair just as Leland walked in with Clay and Ducky.

"Hey Zay Bay." Leland said and Zandra held her breath. She turned away when she greeted him then walked away. Jessica walked in the back door and Zandra rushed into her arms.

"Oh god what happened?" jessica asked petting her friends hair.

"Duane Lee kissed me then Leland walked in. But didn't catch us. But god... He is so hot!" Zandra pouted. "My god they are going to drive me nuts! I havent got any in so long I'm about ready to walk back in there and tell them both have at me!"

Zandra made her way to the door. holding back laughter jessica grabbed her arm. "As funny as that would be I don't think that would be a good idea. First of all they'd still be fighting over you and you'd be adding fuel to the fire. And second... I don't have my video camera cause the looks on their faces would be priceless."

Duane Lee walked in looked around and kissed Zandra one more time before walking out the back door. Jessica laughed at the winded look on Zandra's face. Zandra turned towards her with a what do I do look on her face. Jessica just laughed.

"Sorry sweety but your on your own with that one." jessica replied. "Just no jumping them in their sleep."

Zandra smirked and jessica smacked her. "That wasn't an idea for you it was a don't do it or I'll put you in time out."

Zandra laughed and put her arm around jessica. They walked into the front room where Leland, Ducky, Clay and Lyssa were sitting.

"I've found a solution to this little problem." Zandra said with a smirk. "I'm going lesbian."

She took Jessica's face in her hands and moved her thumbs over her mouth just before she kissed her. That way she was actually kissing her thumbs and not jessica, but from every one else's view it looked like Zandra was making out with jessica hard core. Zandra pulled away and looked over at the others. Jessica and Zandra burst out laughing along with Ducky.

"I should have known!" Ducky demanded. "Zandra used to do that to every one back stage during the plays. The phantom kisser were the best behind the scenes footage."

"Oh why thank you." Zandra said then couldn't help but laugh at the look on Leland's face. "Dont worry Leland. I was just playing with you."

She kissed his forehead then sat down at her desk avoiding every ones eye. She was pushing it and she knew it.


	19. All You Do Is Tempt Me

As every one got ready for the hunt, Zandra busied herself on the computer. She avoided every ones eyes so they wouldn't see she was on the verge of tears. As they started to get ready Leland sat down on her desk as quietly as he could when her back was turned. She took a deep breath knowing he was close by. The last few days her since of smell had gotten stronger and Leland's sent was driving her crazy. She turned and jumped when she saw him there.

"God Damn it Leland!" Zandra said smacking his arm playfully. She tried to smile but it was no use. She couldn't pretend around him. She no longer could hold back her tears.

"Oh Zay Bay." he said wiping away her tears. She turned away from him and held her breath. Leland's heart sank.

"Have you made your choice?" Leland asked. Zandra looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She stood up at once and took his face in her hands.

"No Leland, I haven't." she replied. "And that's part of the reason I have been avoiding you. The last few days have been torture and your the worst one. Your smell your body...all you do is tempt me any more, and at my state of mind, that's not a good thing."

Leland looked almost thrilled by the fact. "So I tempt you huh?"

Zandra glared at him. "Only because I don't know how to fend you off yet. With Duane Lee I've had experience."

"I've noticed." Leland said and looked down at her baby bump. Zandra rolled her eyes and dropped her hands. Leland quickly grabbed them so she couldn't walk away. "I'm sorry Zay. That was harsh."

He smiled down at her and placed a hand on her stomach. The moment he did the baby started to move. His eyes brightened. "I'd claim her as my own."

"Her?" Zandra asked and he nodded with that cute child like smile of his.

"I just have this feeling that she's a girl." Leland replied. "I just want to be there for her and you. Be there holding your hand when she's born. Be the first one to hold her. Zandra I want you to be in my life till the end."

Zandra smiled at him. She then leaned in and kissed him. She knew the others were watching but she was to horny and to touched to care. He pulled her in close when they heard some one caugh. Leland went to pull away but Zandra grabbed the back of his neck and brought him back into the kiss.

"Alexzandra!" Duane Lee almost growled. That brought Zandra back to reality. She pulled away and blushed. Leland just smirked at her. She smacked him but he only laughed. She glared at him then raced after Duane Lee who had left the room the moment she had pulled out of the kiss.

"Duane Lee wait!" Zandra called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. Zandra walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "I still haven't made up my mind. My hormones are so wacky right now and he... He smelled so good."

"So you jumped him?" Duane Lee asked angerly.

"Hey if you had been the one sitting there, I would have jumped you instead." Zandra insisted and Duane Lee took a turned around so he faced her.

"God I wish I could just let you go, and let you be happy with my brother." Duane Lee said sadly. "But I just can't let you go yet."

He kissed her sweetly then let her go. He walked away and left Zandra there wondering what he meant.

XOXOXOXO

"What do you mean he won't come out?" Dog asked into the phone to the tipster. They had just got a good lead on their fugitive and now they had all parked in front of the apartment building.

"He says he will only come out of the building if the cute new bounty girl is with you." The guy said and Dog laughed.

"You tell him we have three new cute young bounty girls with us right now but Zay isn't with us." Dog said and the guy said ok and that he'd call back in a few seconds. Dog turned to the camera and sighed. "The reason we aren't going up to get this guy is because he has dead bolts on the inside of his door so we couldn't get him in there even if we tried. Dogs phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"he says he can see them from his window and they aren't good enough." The informant said and Ducky held back laughter.

"Well wouldn't that just make her day." Ducky said under his breath.

"Listen we are going up to his door and talk to him." Dog said and signaled for the others to follow him. He hung up the phone and they all headed up to the apartment.

"Chris, bra, open up." Dog said knocking on the door. They heard some one moving around in the apartment and Dog knocked again."Open up bra, we know your in there."

"Is she with you?" Chris asked and Leland was starting to get a very bad feeling about this guy. He looked over at his brother and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"How about this man." Dog said knowing his sons weren't going to like the next thing he was going to say. "You come out and we will take you to the office to meet her."

There was silence on the other side of the door then they heard the clicking of the bolt locks. And the guy slowly opened the door and took a step out. Leland quickly cuffed him and while Duane lee held him Leland searched him.

"So why only come out if Zandra was here bra?" Leland asked. "Why not come out for us?"

"I'm a big fan." The guy said blushing a little. Leland looked up at his brother and smiled. This was really going to cheer Zandra up. The guy was clean and they drove him back to the office. Zandra was sitting at the front desk on the phone.

"Now listen if you are worried about her running, I need you to come on in and talk to Duane Lee since he is the bonds man on the bond." Zandra said then looked up. When she saw that it was the crew she sighed in relief. "Hold on man he just walked in. I'll let you talk to him about this."

Zandra muted the phone and motioned Duane Lee to come take the phone. "Ok so this guy wants to take his name off his girlfriends bond because he kicked her out of the house and he believes she will run since she has nowhere else to go."

"So you think he's doing this out of revenge?" Duane Lee asked. Zandra nodded. "You sure?"

Zandra shrugged. "She called before he did and said that her number would be changing and she'd contact us when she knows what it is. Her story is that she left him and is now just looking for a place to crash."

"So you believe her story?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra smiled sarcasticly at him.

"No Duane Lee, I just wanted to waist your time with this." Zandra said rolling her eyes. "Yes I believe her. Here is the file on her."

Zandra handed him the file with a little force and stood up so he could take over.

"Whats with you?" Duane Lee asked.

"I'm pregnant Duane Lee. I'm highly hormonal, craving a pizza burger with white cheese and pickles and curly fries with cheese.... And a mountain dew. And to top it off this guy has been tying up the phone line for almost an hour and a half." Zandra said and noticed Leland leave the room but said nothing. She was the only one to notice he had left.

"Baby ZayZay we have some one who would like to meet you." Dog said bringing the fugitive to the front of the group. "This young man refused to come out till he met you."

"Awe you have just made my day dude." Zandra said giving the guy a hug then kissed his cheek. He blushed and Zandra smiled. " awe don't be shy. I only have a rep of biting the chapman boys."

Chris smiled but couldn't say any thing. Dog smiled and looked around.

"Where's Leland?" he asked.

"Um I saw him leave but I didn't see which way." Zandra said. Dog nodded then looked at the others.

"Ducky, Clay and Leslie. Why don't you come with me to take this one in." Dog said and they happily agreed. They left and a few minutes later Leland walked in carrying a to-go bag. Zandra almost attacked him.

"Is that food?" Zandra asked and Leland just smirked sitting down in his chair and with the food in his lap.

"So what if it is?" Leland asked with a huge smile. Zandra pouted and Leland couldn't help but laugh. He handed her the bag and she opened it slowly. When she saw what it was she put it down, kissed him very quickly on the lips then went back to her food.

"What is it?" Beth asked and Leland smiled in victory.

"Pizza burger with white cheese and pickles and curly fries with cheese." Leland replied watching Zandra savor her meal. She looked over at him and winked. He had left his job to go get her food. If she was keeping tabs Leland would be ahead.


	20. Having Sex With Her Eyes

Zandra's hormones were driving her crazy and in three days she was going back to Iowa. Leland and Duane Lee had stopped fighting over her... In front of her any way, so she decided to invite them over for supper. So there she was watching them both from the kitchen while they once again kicked Clay and Ducky's butt at Halo. She tilted her head taking them both in. Leland was wearing his camo pants with a black wifebeater shirt. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Duane Lee was wearing black pants with a black t-shirt that hugged his body well and had a silver design on the right side. He was wearing a hat but at the moment it was on backwards so he could see the tv better. Zandra bit her lower lip and sighed thinking it was a bad idea to have them over when she was so hormonal. One right move and she would jump them.

"Zandra is having sex with her eyes." Michelle teased. That pulled Zandra's attention away from the guys.

"Oh no I'm not." Zandra protested. But her red cheeks gave her away.

"Girl you were watering at the mouth the moment they both walked in." Jessica said with a smile. "But I will admit, if I wasn't married I'd be watering at the mouth too. Cause Duane Lee does look good tonight."

Zandra looked at her friend wondering if that was her way of saying go for Duane Lee.

"I think we have all secretly developed a small crush on Duane Lee." Michelle admitted. "Just like all the guys have a small crush on Baby Lyssa."

Brent almost choked on his beer. "I'm not crushing on Baby Lyssa. I have my own hot bounty huntress and I get to take this one home."

Zandra laughed and took away Brent's beer. "No more for you dude."

Brent hugged Michelle close and kissed her neck as she giggled. Zandra look away but what she turned to want and better. Leslie was cuddled up in Trent's lap and he was lightly playing with her hair. Zandra then looked up at Jessica. Jessica smiled down at her friend knowing how bad the hormones could get. But when she had gotten them she had tom. Zandra at the moment had no one. Well she had two men she could go to but chose not to.

"Boo!" Leland said grabbing Zandra's waist causing her to jump. Zandra giggled and turned around in her chair.

"Mr. Leland are you trying to scar the baby right out of me?" she asked and he smiled.

"Why did she jump too?" Leland asked. Zandra nodded and grabbed his hand and placed up on her stomach. The moment his hand touched her stomach the baby stopped moving.

"Well it was moving." Zandra said and Leland smiled.

"She." he corrected and Zandra rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so set on having it a girl?" Zandra asked and Leland shrugged.

"I just feel that she's a girl." he replied and kissed her forehead. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers for him and his brother. He walked back into the living room and Zandra turned back to her friends.

"So do you what it is yet?" brent asked and Zandra nodded happily. "and?"

"I'm not telling any one till its born." Zandra replied. "But I do have some names picked out for both a boy and and a girl."

"What are the?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"Isolde Elizabeth, Bella Maria, Gentry May are the girls names then the boys names are Blaine Lee, Kaylum Bryce, James Duane." Zandra said with a smile and her friends smiled.

"I think we know what the baby is and who you want to be with." Jessica said with a knowing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Zandra asked confused. Jessica smiled and turned Zandra around to face the living room so she could see both Leland and Duane lee.

"Think about the boy name that we all know you won't use." Jessica said and Zandra thought about it for a moment when it clicked. She knew exactly who she wanted to be with. She just wished it had been that easy before.

~*~

That night after every one left Zandra snuck out to go talk to one of the guys. She sighed when she got to the door. Should she knock or just walk in. She knew he was most likely still awake so she knocked. Sure enough he came to the door.

"Zandra? Is everything ok?" he asked letting her come in. Zandra nodded knowing in a few minutes she would be breaking his heart. He lead her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I've picked out some names." Zandra said nervously. He nodded and smiled at her sweetly. Zandra took a deep breath. "Ok so if its a girl the names are Isolde Elizabeth, Bella Maria, and Gentry May. If its a boy the names are Blaine Lee, Kaylum Bryce, and James Duane."

"I like the Gentry. Its a cute name." he said with a sad smile. "But you didn't come here to tell me about the names did you?"

A tear raced down Zandra's cheek as she shook her head.

"Its my brother isn't it." he said already knowing the answer. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I want you to be happy Zay. And if you hadn't picked me, I'm glad the other guy was my brother. At least this way I know you and the baby will be treated well. I'll admit it hurts to let you go... But I respect your choice."

"Thank you." Zandra said kissing his cheek.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked and Zandra shook her head.

"I think I'm going to do it in front of every one at the office. It that's ok with you." Zandra replied. He nodded. "Ok well I'd better go. The others think I just had a late night ice cream craving. And you know me have to pick out my own cause I never know what I want till I get there."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Night Zay."

"Night." Zandra replied and walked back to her car. That was way easier than she expected.


	21. chose you

Zandra walked into the office looking a little nervous. Duane Lee and Leland were sitting next to each other on the couch which made her even more nervous. She wasn't sure how she was going tell the guy she chose that she wanted to be with him. All she knew is that she wanted every one there to know. When Leland saw her come in he stood up and walked into the other room. She knew that was a bad sign. She looked over at Clay and Ducky, but they both turned away from her. She suddenly got the feeling that she had done some thing wrong.

"What's going on?" Zandra asked. No one met her eye. Zandra looked down at what she was wearing then ran her fingers threw her hair. "What? Did I forget to put pants on? Do I have really bad hair?"

"No, Zandra..." Duane Lee started then looked away. He couldn't tell her. He looked out the door that Leland had left from and it clicked. Leland had a problem. Her heart sank. Now this was going to be harder than she thought. She left the room to find Leland, avoiding Duane Lee trying to stop her. She found him leaning into some ones car window. She froze when she realized he was kissing a girl.

"Leland?" Zandra asked. Leland unlocked lips with her and turned towards Zandra. He waved good bye to the girl and walked up to her. "What..."

"Zay you made your choice." Leland said looking heart broken. "What did you think I was going to do? Sulk around as you had a happy life with my brother?"

Zandra shook her head. She didn't understand. "So she's a rebound girl?"

Leland shrugged. "Not sure yet. Just met her last night."

Zandra looked at him confused. He had been at her house that night. "Le I don't..."

She was in such shock she couldn't finish.

"Listen. Zandra I know you chose Duane Lee." Leland said kissing her forehead and hugging her close. "Please don't make this harder on both of us."

"But..." Zandra started. Leland shook his head and walked away. When he was gone she finally got her words out. "I chose you."

She felt a tear stream down her face as she walked away from the office. After a while every one noticed that Zandra didn't return.

"What did you tell her Leland?" Clay demanded getting to his feet. Ducky quickly stood between them.

"I just told her that I know she chose Duane Lee." Leland admitted not even getting out of his chair. That time Clay had to hold Ducky back.

"You are an idiot!" Ducky demanded getting free of Clay and rushing out the back. Zandra's friends followed him along with Lyssa.

"Bra what makes to think she picked me?" Duane Lee asked and Leland sighed.

"Last night I forgot my shirt at Zandra's so I went back to get it. I saw her sneak out." Leland said looking down at the floor. "So I followed her to your place. That's how I know. So I went to the bar. That's were I met Nikole."

"Damn it Leland!" Duane Lee said angerly. "She didn't choose me! She came over to tell me she knew who she wanted to be with. She wanted me to know first so it wouldn't be such a hard blow! You just fucked every thing up for her and for you! And for the baby!"

Leland looked up shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was making what he had done even worse. But he didn't remember much of the night before. Just going to the bar and waking up with Nikole next to him.

Ducky marched back in with a sad look on his face. "She's gone." Ducky said sitting down in a chair. "She got a last minute flight back to iowa. The plane took of before we got there."

Lyssa walked in followed by the others. Lyssa looked at Duane Lee. "Did you tell him?"

Duane Lee nodded and Lyssa smacked her brother across the back of the head. "How could you! She loved you! Do you know how hurt she is right now!"

"To her its going to be like you gave up on her." Ducky said sadly. "Thats all she knows about relationships. Every guy she has ever fallen for has given up on her. And if she didn't run to one of us this time... There are only two other guys I know she'd go too."

Michelle grabbed Brent's hand and put her head ion his shoulder. "Tommy or Eli."

Her friends shook their heads. They all knew that Eli had gotten a divorce from Cassie after they came back from seeing Zandra in hawaii and Tommy was out of prison on bond. They all knew Zandra knew that as well. But no one had told the chapmans.

"I have to go get her!" Leland demanded standing up.

"You better fix this!" Ducky demanded. "I have never seen her so happy in my life when she is with you. She's a whole different Alex around you. Why no one else saw it but me, I will never under stand. Just go make things right. Our sister needs you."

Zandra's friends all grabbed hands to let Leland know Ducky was saying that Zandra was like a sister to them all.

~*~

When Zandra got back in to town she sighed heavily and rubbed her stomach. "Well baby, we are home. Fatherless but home."

She didn't want to go back home, so she called the one person who had always promised to keep the door open for her. "Amanda? You still have a couch I can crash on?"


	22. loves Him More

"Is she here?" Leland asked when Stewart answered the door. The man looked confused to see Leland standing on his door step.

"I thought she was still in Hawaii." Stewart said. "She wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow. Is something wrong?"

"she should be home." Leland said confused. "She left Hawaii early. Is there any where else she would go?"

"I'll call Jackie. See if any of her kids have seen her." Stewart said letting Leland in side then went to the phone. "Hello Jackie. I know I Havent asked this in a while, but have any of your kids talked to Zandra?"

Stewart looked relieved. "Thank you again Jackie." he hung up the phone then turned to Leland. "She is staying at Amanda's in the next town over. Would you like me to drive you thee?"

"No, just give me directions." Leland replied. "I'll find it."

"You messed up didn't you." Stewart said and Leland nodded. "Well go make things right. My baby girl needs a man like you."

"Thank you." Leland replied as stewart wrote down directions on a piece of paper. Leland took the paper and left.

~*~

"Zandra, can you wake up Elena?" Amanda asked. "Its time for lunch."

Zandra handed Amanda's other child back to her and went to get Elena. The four year old was sleeping like an angel. Zandra walked up to her and lightly rubbed the child's back.

"Elena, sweety, it's time to wake up." Zandra said and the child's eyes fluttered open.

"Aunt Andy!" Elena said sitting up right away. "We goin to the park?"

"After lunch." Zandra promised. She picked the child up and placed her on her hip since her stomach wouldn't allow her to hold her any other way. Zandra took the child into the kitchen where Amanda had lunch waiting on her. Zandra sat Elena down at the table and sat down herself with a heavy sigh. Amanda smiled sadly at her friend.

"If you love him so much, why'd you leave?" Amanda asked and Zandra shrugged.

"He had moved on. End of story." Zandra said sadly. She yawned and Amanda glared at her.

"Andy, you Havent slept since you got here." Amanda scolded. "Go lay down in my bed. You need sleep."

Zandra shook her head but Amanda pointed towards her room. "I don't care that you'll dream about him. Suck it up and get some sleep."

Zandra knew there was no fighting with Amanda. She sighed got up and headed to Amanda's room where she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

A couple minutes later some one knocked on the door. Amanda went to the door to see her brother standing there with a sleeping Kaylum in his arms.

"Dude you shouldn't be here." Amanda said shaking her head. "Andy just fell asleep and waking up to you wouldn't exactly make her day."

"I'm over it Mandy." Eli said with a sigh. "I just needed a place to go cause Cassie is picking up her things today."

"Fine but if Andy has a problem with you being here then your gone." Amanda said letting her brother in. He set Kaylum down on the couch then took a seat at the table. He pretended to take a bite of Elena's lunch. The girl giggled and moved her plate away.

"No Uncle Eli. That's mine." Elena said and Eli laughed. Amanda headed went to the bathroom and some one knocked on the door.

"You sure are popular today." Eli called to amanda.

"Well answer the Damn door." Amanda called back. Eli laughed and answered the door.

"Oh... Um is Zandra here?" Leland asked. He was surprised to are Eli there.

"Oh yeah man, she's sleeping at the moment though." Eli said stepping aside to let him in. "Amanda's kids are just now eating lunch."

"I won't bother her if she's sleeping." Leland said then handed Eli his number. "Will you gucq me a call when she's awake. Don't tell her I came. I don't want her to run."

"Yeah, sure thing man." Eli said with a smile. Leland left just as Amanda came out of the bathroom.

"Eli who was it?" Amanda asked.

"Leland Chapman I do believe." Eli replied. "He's the short one with the braid and tattoos right?"

"Eli! Why didn't you let him in!" Amanda demanded as she raced out the door. She looked around but Leland was no where in sight. Amanda walked back into the house and smacked her brother. "What did you say to him? And why did he leave!"

"Calm down Mandy, Damn." Eli said rubbing his arm where she had hit him. "He didn't want to come in. He just told me to call him when she's awake."

Amanda sighed in relief.

"Let her sleep a little longer. She promised to take Elena to the park." Amanda said with mischievous smile. "You will go along with her, take Kaylum and Nola. Then I'll call him so you can make sure she doesn't try and leave."

"So he really hurt her huh?" Eli asked and Amanda nodded sadly.

"But she loves him. I think more than she had loved you." Amanda said and Eli sighed.

"So that's why she's in so much pain. She left me." Eli said sadly. "Now she thinks he left her."

Amanda nodded.

"Then we can't let this fall through." Eli said sadly. "Andy deserves to be happy. And if I can help that happen... I'll forgive myself for letting her go."

Amanda smiled at how mature her brother sounded. "Then we had better make sure this works."

~*~

Zandra found herself at the park with Eli and the kids. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her time but since Eli was there she was just going to have to bear it. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Elena. At the moment Eli had taken Kaylum and Nola to the sand box while Zandra pushed Elena on the swings. Elena was singing Jesus Loves Me while Zandra and Eli every once in a while joined in. Zandra didn't notice the truck pull up behind her till she heard him call her name. She froze not believing what she was hearing. There was no way he'd drop every thing and come find her. Not after what she had seen. Slowly she turned and sure enough there he was. Zandra shook her head and turned away. Eli was standing behind her so she couldn't escape.

"Go to him Andy." Eli said quietly. "He didn't come all this way just to tell you sorry but we won't work."

Zandra shook her head. Eli simply turned her around and lightly pushed her in the direction of Leland. Slowly she walked up to him and the tears raced down her face.

"Why?" Zandra asked. "Why are you here?"

Leland grabbed her and brought her into his arms as he also began to cry.

"I never wanted to hurt you Zay Bay." he said. He held her away from him so he could look at her. He cupped her face in his hands. "When I saw you go to my brothers, I thought I had lost you. And I couldn't handle that. What I did was stupid. I don't even remember most of that night. Zandra I am so sorry. I love you. And I won't be happy if you're with any one else. I don't want to live the rest of my life with out you."

Zandra put her hand on her stomach. The baby was going crazy. Leland lightly placed a hand on her stomach and the moment he did the baby stopped. Zandra smiled and put her hand behind his neck.

"I couldn't imagine my life with out you, I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. But some how I always knew." Zandra said slowly bringing him closer and closer. "I love you so much Leland Blaine Chapman, and so does my baby. It calms down when ever you go to feel it."

"Her." Leland corrected and they both laughed. Zandra brought him the rest of the way to her and kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss Leland shook his head and brought her back into it.


	23. Chapter 23

Leland had gone back to Hawaii when Zandra's friends returned. They had gotten their office set up in a building Zandra's mother owned. It was very Da Kineish and made Zandra feel right at home. She was sitting in her office when the phone went off.

"Zay Bail Bonds." Zandra said and heard some one giggle from the other line. "Hey Baby Lyssa. And yes I know the name ain't that great, but it was either that or Ducky's idea, Middle Earth Bail Bonds."

"I like Ducky's idea." Lyssa said and Zandra smirked.

"You would." Zandra teased.

"So how does it feel to own your own place?" Lyssa asked and Zandra smiled leaning back in her chair.

"It feels great. But I'm so bored! Every one else is on a hunt right now. Clay wouldn't let me go. Something about promising Leland." Zandra said with a sigh.

"Oh talking about Leland. You and I didn't have this conversation." Lyssa said. "He wanted to be the first one to call you at the office."

Zandra laughed. "Well isn't that cute! I can just see him fighting with you guys about it. Don't you dare call her before I do!"

Lyssa laughed. "Its almost like you were here. Oh shoot I got to go."

"He walked in didn't he?" Zandra asked.

"Ok I'll let them know." Lyssa said and Zandra knew she had been right.

"Bye love." Zandra said hanging up the phone. She looked at the clock and started to count backwards. 5...4...3...2... Sure enough the phone started to ring.

"Zay Bail Bonds how may I help you?" Zandra asked in a sexy voice.

"Keep answering the phone like that you'll have guys going to jail just so you can bail them out." Leland said and Zandra giggled.

"Counting on it." Zandra replied with a giggle. "So hows things? I miss you so much. And the baby does too."

"Is she kicking like crazy?" Leland asked.

"Yeah I put you on speaker and the moment it heard your voice it started kicking my bladder." Zandra said with a smile. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. It was cute how the baby responded to Leland's voice.

"Awe sweetie stop kicking mommy's bladder." Leland said and Zandra laughed. "What?"

"You sound so cute when you talk to the baby." Zandra replied. "I just can't help but giggle."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing." Leland asked.

"Oh baby its a good thing." Zandra replied.

Leland laughed. "You must be really missing me right now."

"Oh you have no idea. If these hormones get any worse I'm flying over there, have my way with you, then flying back." Zandra said with a laugh. "Or I'll find a way to jump through this phone."

"God I miss kissing you." Leland said, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Boy, you start and I'm hangin up this Damn phone." Zandra warned. Ducky and Clay walked in with a handcuffed guy fighting them the whole way.

"Hon I got to go." Zandra said sadly. "I'll call you tonight."

"I love you." Leland whispered and Zandra blushed, she loved the sound of his voice when he told her that.

"I love you too." she said and hung up the phone. She then looked at the guy in handcuffs.

"Michael? Are you tweaking?" Zandra asked and the guy stopped struggling. He looked up at her with very blood shot eyes. "Well that answers my question. Boy what have you done to yourself. I thought you got clean?"

"I had for a couple of years." Michael said sadly. "Then every one left me. I had nothing else to turn to."

"Oh don't even go there Michael!" Zandra demanded. "You chose the easy way out! You could have done so many other things. Like with your art. Just because we all graduated and went to college didn't mean we deserted you. You could have called me or your sister at any time. Now you need to figure this out. Do you want me to get you into rehab or do you want to go to jail right away? Answer smartly cause I won't help you again if you give up on yourself this time."

Michael thought for a moment. "Rehab."

Zandra smiled. "That's my boy. You guys take him to the jail. From there they will transfer you to a rehab."

"Thanks Ali." Michael said as Clay took him back to the car.

Ducky stopped at the door and smirked over at Zandra.

"I wuv you too Lele!" Ducky said in a mocking voice.

"boy get ya ass out of ma office before I kick it out!" Zandra said with a laugh. She loved having her friends work with her. And being their boss was twice as fun.

~*~

Later that night Zandra had started a camp fire and sighed. The last time they had done a camp fire the Chapmans had been with them. This time Amanda and her family were there. Elena was sitting on her lap cuddled up to her. She was a little surprised that Elena remembered her. Elena was her god child and she had been there when she was born. Zandra treasured that memory. Not only was Amanda the calmest woman giving birth any one had seen, it was amazing to watch life being given. Zandra felt so close to the child afterwords and Elena seemed to feel the same way. Ducky took a picture of Zandra hugging the child as Elena leaned into Zandra with droopy tired eyes. Zandra didn't even seem to realize Elena was falling asleep. He then sent the picture to Leland and wrote: Naturaly talented.

Leland opened his phone and smiled. Zandra looked so beautiful in the light of the fire. With Elena sitting in her lap and her baby bump showing she looked like a mother with out even being one yet.

"I know that smiled." Duane Lee said with a smirk. "Your talking to ZayZay."

Duane Lee was happy to see that goofy love sick puppy dog smile on his brothers face. Leland shut his phone when his brother had said something.

"Dont worry about it bra. I'm not upset by her choice." Duane Lee said and Leland opened his phone back to the picture. "I'm glad the other guy was you. If it was some one else I'd still be fighting for her. But since its you I'm ok. I know she and the baby will be safe."

Leland smiled up at his brother. "Thanks Bra. That means a lot."


	24. Chapter 24

It was a week before Zandra's due date and Leland was almost bouncing in his chair at work. The day before he was supposed to go to be with Zandra but Dog needed help on a jump and so he stayed. Dog yelled at him most of the hunt, telling him they were fine and he should have gone. But when Dog called Zandra to apologize, he got a mouthfull from her. She had of course taken Leland's side. She demanded that if he had left his family during a hunt she would have sent him straight back to Hawaii. Now Leland was waiting for Zandra to call so he could tell her he was flying over with his sons, Duane Lee and his son.

The moment the phone rang Leland picked it up before it even had time to fully ring.

"Hello?" he asked and he heard Zandra giggle on the other line.

"Le were you waiting by the phone?" Zandra asked.

"No... Just good timing." Leland said and Zandra laughed.

"Oh admit it babe you miss me so much you've turned into a teenage girl waiting for my call." Zandra said but Leland still denied it. "I bet you were bouncing up and down, and fiddling with things on your desk, or messing with those hot blue camo pants of yours."

Leland froze and looked around to see that he was still alone in the office. "How did you know what I was wearing?"

Zandra giggled. "I'll never tell but you are looking right at me."

Leland was very confused. He was looking up some thing on the computer at that time. That's when he realized his web came was on. He blushed and Zandra laughed harder.

"So hot when you blush." Zandra admitted and Leland smiled. "And that smile! Boy you had better get here soon!"

"I'll be there in the morning. With Duane Lee and the boys." Leland said happily. "So who turned on my web cam?"

"I will not snitch on my informants." Zandra replied and Leland smiled again.

"It was Duane Lee wasn't it?" Leland said.

"Sorry my lips are sealed." Zandra replied.

"Ok...then I guess all this," Leland said pointing to himself, "is off limits."

"It was Duane Lee." Zandra said at once. "But if you kill him in his sleep tonight I'll deny I ever told you."

"Told me what?" Leland asked watching her on the computer screen wanting her to he with him. Zandra rubbed her stomach and smiled up at the screen.

"We are waiting for you." Zandra said and Leland smiled.

"I'll be there soon." Leland said happily. "I love you."

"We love you too." Zandra replied and hung up then turned off the web cam. Leland loved the fact that Zandra was talking for her and the baby now. He just couldn't wait to get to her.

~*~

Zandra smiled when she saw the guys walking up to her. Leland walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Ewe!" Colbie teased and Leland reluctantly pulled away from Zandra. Zandra hugged every one else and let them all feel the baby moving. Leland put his hand on her stomach and the baby once again stopped moving.

"It's teasing you." Zandra said with a smile.

"She takes after her mother." Leland teased. Zandra smiled and cuddled into his arms. They all began to walk to the house when Zandra froze. Leland looked down at her confused.

"Leland my water just broke!" Zandra said looking up at him. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of excitement and fear. Leland kissed her forehead then turned to Duane Lee.

"You want to drive." Leland asked and Duane Lee smiled.

"Of course." Duane Lee said leading the boys to the house and telling Zandra's parents what was going on. He came back out carrying Zandra's hospital bag. Leland helped Zandra into the back seat of the car then raced around to the other side and got in next to her. Duane Lee got behind the wheel and headed out. When the got to the hospital they already knew she was coming and her friends had got there before they did.

"Have you chosen two people to be in the room with you?" the doctor asked.

"Amanda." Zandra said through clinched teeth.

"Yeah I don't miss that." Amanda said with a smile. Zandra then looked at Leland and Duane Lee. She wasn't sure who she wanted in there with her. She wanted Leland in there but the baby was Duane Lee's.

Duane Lee saw her struggle and smiled. "Your girls need ya bra."

Leland looked up at him confused. It was the first time he hadn't said Zandra and MY baby. Duane Lee just shook his head. "You'll be more of a father to her any way, and I'll be the cool uncle who spoils her."

Leland nodded knowing his brother was having a harder time with it than he was putting on.

"I'll let you hold the baby first when they let you all come in to see me." Zandra promised. As the doctor took her to her room.

Duane Lee passed back and forth as he made the calls to his family. He was updating them every hour an Zandra. She had been in labor for almost six hours so far. He was telling them that there was no new updates when Leland stepped out of the room with a goofy smile on his face.

"seven pounds six ounces, eighteen inches long. Dark black hair, dark skin and cute as hell!" Leland announced.


	25. Chapter 25

Duane Lee walked into the room and Zandra smiled tiredly. She then looked over at the nurse and nodded. The nurse picked up a bundle of blankets and handed it over to Duane Lee. Duane Lee smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Duane Lee meet Gentry Marrialee Chapman." Zandra said with a smile. He looked over at her confused.

"Marialee?" he asked and Zandra nodded.

"I put our middle names together." Zandra explained. "That way she'll always be a little part of us, even if she doesn't call you dad. Leland asked me too."

Duane Lee smiled and looked down at his baby girl. "Gentry Marrialee Chapman, welcome to the world beautiful."

Leland walked in and sat on the edge of Zandra's bed. He kissed her forehead and looked over at his brother. "She's a Chapman for sure. Look at that nose."

"She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Zandra said putting her head back on her pillow. Duane Lee handed Gentry over to Leland when she started to get fussy. He wanted to test some thing. The moment Gentry was in his arms she calmed down. Zandra looked up at Duane Lee knowing what he had been doing. Gentry had known who Zandra wanted to be with. She had been giving her mother signs from the woom.

"Genny girl" Leland cooed and the baby opened her eyes slightly. "My beautiful Genny."

~*~

When Gentry was a month old the Chapman's decided to have a press conference to introduce the new member of the family.

"We are on in 5...4...3...2..." The camera guy said then pointed at them.

"We are here with Dog Chapman and his family, along with Zandra Porter, better known as Baby ZayZay, the new trouble finding bounty hunter that keeps the Chapmans on there toes." The interviewer said and Zandra couldn't help but laugh. Leland took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"We have all been waiting to see this new addition to the Chapman family." The interviewer said and Zandra turned Gentry around so the camera could see her.

"Well isn't she a doll!" the interviewer said which made Zandra, Leland, and Duane Lee to smile. "What is her name?"

"Gentry Marrialee Chapman." Zandra said with a smile.

"She has the most interesting eyes." the interviewer stated. "They look blue from here."

"They are." Leland said taking Gentry from Zandra when she started to get fussy. She once again calmed down when Leland took her.

"You have a way with children I see." The interviewer said with a smile.

"Our Genny girl loves Leland to death." Dog said with a smile. "She's a very calm baby and usually wants her mom, but when Leland is around she would rather be held by him."

"Is it hard going back to Hawaii knowing that Zandra and the baby are here in iowa?" the interviewer asked and Leland nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'd stay with her but she won't let me." Leland said and Zandra laughed.

"I won't let him stay because his job is in Hawaii." Zandra replied.

"Will you return to Hawaii when the baby is older." the interviewer asked and Zandra looked over at Leland.

"When I know every thing here is back to normal then I will return to Hawaii." Zandra said and kissed Leland's cheek.

"Rumor has it that you have been trying to adopt your nephews? Is that true?"

Zandra nodded. "Yes I have been trying to adopt them. Its going to be a long process but I'm hoping I'll be able to being them back to Hawaii with me."

"So Leland, how do your sons like being a big brother?"

"Dakota has really taken to her. Colbie isn't so sure about it yet, but he's really good with her." Leland replied. And hugged Zandra. "We are going to be a mixed family and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Zandra, will you be thinking about more children?"

"Oh yeah." Zandra said with a smile. "I'm wanting as many kids as my body will allow me to have."

The interview lasted for almost a half an hour and Gentry slept through the whole thing. Leland lead Zandra outside with Gentry still in his arms.

"So are you really wanting to move back to Hawaii?" Leland asked and Zandra smiled.

"I miss Hawaii. It feels more like home than Iowa." Zandra replied. "And I think the boys would like that better any way."


	26. Chapter 26

Zandra was sitting in the office with a sleeping Gentry in her arms. Gentry was six months old and was getting cuter than ever. Leland and his boys came to visit once a month which was hard to be so far away from him. Zandra even got custody of the boys.

"Zandra?" Matty said walking up to her.

"Yeah?" Zandra said typing on her computer. She was very nervous knowing that her team was back out on a hunt.

"May I hold Genny?" Matty asked shyly. Zandra smiled and handed Gentry over to her nephew. Matty sat down in a chair next to her and smiled down at the baby in his arms. He then looked up at Zandra. "Do I call her my sister now since you adopted us?"

Zandra smiled sweetly over at the boy. "Family isn't always made from people of the same blood."

Matty smiled up at his aunt. "Then I claim her as my sister."

Zandra laughed. "As long as you don't treat her like you do your brothers then I'll allow that."

"Um hello?" a beautiful red head said walking into the office. Zandra smiled up at the woman knowing she looked very familiar.

"Can I help you?" Zandra asked and the woman smiled.

"Andy you look even smaller than I remember." The woman said and it clicked.

"Oh my god! Momma Corky!" Zandra said giving the woman a hug. "I Havent seen you in years! What are you doing here!"

"I am here to apply for the house keeper, nanny job." Courtney said with a hopeful smile. Zandra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Courtney was a cocounselor of hers when she was at camp. They had roomed together along with amanda. And she was like the mother of all cocounselors. When they needed a scolding or a shoulder to cry on Courtney was always there. That's how she got her nickname.

"Oh my god you are so hired!" Zandra demanded. "But you have to be willing to travel. Like to Colorado, Here, Hawaii."

Courtney smiled. "Girl I still have no life, still single, still living in my parents basement. Please Andy I need to get out of here."

"Say no more!" Zandra said giving the woman a hug. "Come meet two of the kids you will be looking after."

Zandra walked up to Matty and took Gentry back. "This is. Mathew Joshua Powers goes by Matty though he's 12. I believe you met him at camp but this little cutie is my baby. Gentry Marrialee Chapman."

"God you don't look like you had a baby." Courtney said and Zandra blushed.

"Thank you." Zandra said with a smile. "You'll also be looking after. Adam Gregory Powers 17 years old yesterday. Judah Jonas Powers 16 next month but he goes by Jonas. Then there is Zachariah Brett Powers he's 10 and goes by Zac. And those are the ones here. When we go to Hawaii there will be Dogs three youngest kids, Baby Lyssa's girl, Travis, Leland's two kids, when they are there, and Duane Lee's boy. You still want the job?"

Courtney smiled. "You can't scar me away with all the kids."

Zandra smiled. "Good."

~*~

Zandra got off the plane and smiled when she saw the Chapmans waiting on them. Zandra dropped her luggage and raced into Leland's arms. He smiled.

"God I've missed you." He said kissing her passionately.

"Guys please, there are virgin eyes in this airport." Jonas said with a laugh. Zandra reluctantly pulled away. Leland walked up to Jonas who was holding Gentry and took her from him. Gentry smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. Zandra smiled. Gentry really did love him. "Come on Genny Girl, lets go home." Leland said taking Zandra's hand. When they got out side Zandra couldn't believe all the press coverage waiting on them. Leland smiled at Zandra. "Hawaii is waiting to see the new Chapman baby."

He then looked down at Gentry who was looking around at every one. "Smile Pretty Genny Girl."

Gentry shyly cuddled back up to Leland as we walked out and the press went nuts. Getting to the vehicles were crazy. They didn't even attempt to pick cars. They just got into which ever car they got too first. Only Zandra and Leland had a certain car cause it had the car seat. They quickly got out of there and headed to the home Leland and Zandra had bought. Zandra couldn't believe how big it was. It had five bedrooms. One for Gentry, one for Adam and Jonas, one for Matty and Zac, one for Dakota and Colbie, and a master bedroom for Zandra and Leland. Then there was a guest house in the back with two bedrooms. That's were Courtney would stay.

The boys raced into the house to find their rooms as Duane Lee drove into the drive way. "Hey I got some thing of yours."

Courtney got out of the car and Zandra gasped. "Oh my god! Mamma Corky! I'm so sorry! Things were so hectic I was just worried about the kids. I'm so sorry."

Courtney laughed. "Dont worry DL here took good care of me."

"I bet he did." Leland replied with a smirk.


	27. Chapter 27

Zandra had just put Gentry in her crib but she knew the baby wouldn't fall asleep yet. Now she had a few minutes to herself. Leland was out on a hunt and the boys were at the Chapmans with Courtney. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up. She was about to turn on the tv when Leland walked in still decked out in his hunting gear. Zandra smiled and looked him up and down.

"You didn't go back to the office?" Zandra asked and he walked up to her and moved her legs then sat down and put them back in place.

"Dad had Duane Lee drop me off so we would have some alone time." Leland said and Zandra smiled sweetly knowing he was a little ticked off.

"You didn't get the guy did you?" Zandra said putting her feet down and moved behind him. "Dog must have known you needed a little alone time with me."

Leland smiled and brought her down into his lap. He rubbed her stomach and was about to slid his hand up her shirt when they heard Gentry start to cry. Zandra leaned up on her elbows and kissed Leland lightly on the lips.

"I'll get her." Leland said said getting to his feet and walking into the baby's room. Zandra slowly followed and stopped in the door way.

"Hey Genny girl, its ok, daddy's here." Leland said picking her up. The moment Leland held her close to him Gentry calmed down. Leland rocked her back to sleep then placed her back in her crib. Zandra walked up to him and put her arms around him.

"She knew you were home." Zandra said looking down at her baby. "she doesn't sleep till you put her to bed."

Leland smiled and kissed her forehead. He was about to kiss her lips when his phone went off. He groaned and answered it. He walked out to the living room just as Courtney walked into the house with the boys and the three youngest Chapmans and Duane Lee and his son.

Duane Lee walked up to Zandra. "Sorry but we are going to have to take Leland. Unless you want to come along."

Zandra shook her head. "Courtney needs the night off."

"Oh no I don't." Courtney said walking up to Duane Lee and he put an arm around her shoulders. Zandra smirked but didn't say any thing. "You go out there girl. You've been talking about getting back out there again ever since Beth let you work in the office. I can handle the kids."

"Thank you Momma Corky!" Zandra said giving the girls a hug. "Let me go change."

Zandra raced into her room to find some good hunting clothes that still fit. She had lost all her baby weight plus more from breast feeding Gentry so now all of her clothes were to big. She came out of her bed room and Leland smiled.

"Your going shopping tomorrow if we catch this guy tonight." Leland said and Zandra rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, take Lyssa, Beth and Courtney. Courtney needs a break any way. Duane Lee and I will watch the kids."

Zandra looked over at Courtney and smiled. "I'll take Genny, she needs some new clothes again. She's growing like a weed."

"And your not paying for a thing!" Leland demanded. Zandra winked at Courtney and hugged Leland.

"I like the sound of that." she said leading Leland and Duane Lee out of the house. She was surprised to find every one waiting on them. Zandra climbed into the drivers seat of Dog and Duane Lee's truck just like the old days. She was getting bored driving since Dog and Duane Lee were in a conversation about mace guns for some reason. So she decided to play with her radio.

"Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say baby, so sweet. Ever since puberty, every body stairs at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it baby. So be kind and don't loose your mind. Just remember I'm your baby." Zandra sang. "That song goes out to my sugar plum, Baby Lyssa."

Lyssa laughed and nudged her brother. "Awe see I told you she loves me more!"

Leland nudged her back and talked to Zandra in the radio. "Oh I see how you are, using me to get to my sister."

Zandra laughed. "Oh I have other plans for you Mr Leland Chapman."

"Oh god now we have two of them. Beth and Baby ZayZay." Duane Lee said with a laugh into the radio.

Dog laughed. "I don't mind it do you Leland?"

"Nope, not at all. Sorry bra, but untill you get Courtney on the radio your just going to have to live with Dad and I getting the sexual comments." Leland replied into the radio. Zandra turned to Duane Lee.

"You like Momma Corky!" Zandra said then quickly turned her attention back to the road but kept looking back at him in the rear view mirror. "I knew it! Tell me have you told her this little bit of information?"

Duane Lee shook his head. Zandra smiled. "She's a sweet girl. Very loyal, very innocent, and when I say very I mean very, so go slow. But Damn it boy tell her."

Duane Lee blushed and turned away as they pulled up to the house. They all got out and Dog told Zandra to go around back with Duane Lee.

"Look a guard kitty." Zandra said pointing out a gray cat sitting by the back door. Duane Lee looked around to see if he could see any movement. He saw nothing and looked over at Zandra to ask if she noticed any thing but her attention was still on the cat.

"Zandra what are you doing?" Duane Lee asked. Zandra never took her attention off the cat. "There is some one at that back door."

"Zay, I havent seen any movement since we got here. Are you sure." Duane Lee asked and Zandra nodded.

"Watch the cat." Zandra replied and Duane Lee did but he wasn't getting what Zandra was seeing. Zandra rolled her eyes. "Look its standing at the back door like its ready to sneak in. There is some one there."

Duane Lee was about ready to radio his dad when Leland called him in to help search. Duane Lee asked Zandra if she was ok to stand back there alone. When she nodded he went around to the front. The moment he was in the house a man came out the back door and the cat snuck inside. Zandra knew at once that the man was the fugitive.

"freeze or yo're eatin mace fucka." Zandra demanded the guy ignored her and headed right for her. Zandra maced him at once but that didn't stop him. Duane Lee came over the radio asking if she was ok cause the cat was now inside. Zandra kicked the guy where it counts and he hit the ground hard.

"I tol ya to freeze dumb ass." Zandra said to the guy then grabbed the radio. "I got da guy back here. Stay down! Wha didn't learn yo lesson da first time?"

At once Leland came rushing out the back door and tackled the guy back to the ground as he attempted to get at Zandra again.

"You keep your hands off my girl mother fucker." Leland said then started to gag from the smell of the mace. "Damn Zay Bay how many times did you mace the guy?"

"Just da once." Zandra replied with a shrug. "He wasn't stoppin, so I jus kep macin his sorry ass."

Duane Lee and Dog came out of the house and helped Leland get the guy cuffed. When the guys heard what had happened they all at once slammed the guy against the house, with a little more force than needed, to search him. Leland let Duane Lee and Dog search the guy and he brought Zandra into a hug. He could feel her shaking.

"You ok?" he asked and Zandra smiled.

"I am now." Zandra admitted. "I'm just a little rusty with this always getting attacked bit."

Leland smiled and pulled her closer then held her away from him. "Did you get mace on you?"

"No why, you telling me t smell?" Zandra asked giving him a look that said you had better say no. Leland opened his mouth to say something with a nervous look on his face and Zandra started to giggle. "Yeah I got mace on me."

Leland pushed her playfully away from him. "You are not going to get any thing from me till you take a shower."

Zandra giggled. "That ok, I'll go find Baby Lyssa."


	28. Chapter 28

After the fugitive was safely in jail every one met back up at the office. When Zandra got there Leland was sitting on the couch. She smirked and raced over and sat on his lap.

"Baby, you stink." Leland said with a laugh. Zandra cuddled up to him.

"Awe, thanks honey!" she said with a giggle. Leland wrapped his arms around her as Courtney walked in with the kids. Zandra gave her a confused look then went to get a crying Gentry from Jonas.

"Oh baby girl, what did Jonas do to you?" Zandra said jokingly and messed up Jonas's hair. Gentry stopped crying but pouted a bit. She looked up at her mother and was on the verge of tears once again. "Oh Gentry what wrong? Your not dirty."

"She's been feed and burped." Jonas said and Zandra frowned down at the baby.

"Hmm..." She said then smiled. "Oh Leland..."

She turned around and froze. Leland was on one knee in front of her with a small black box in his hand. He set the box down and held his arms out for Gentry. Slowly Zandra handed over the baby. She was too shocked to say any thing. Leland took her and Gentry stopped crying when she saw Leland had her. Leland grabbed the little black box again and every one else got out cameras or their phones.

"Zandra, I love you so much, and I can't believe I took me so long to see it." Leland said and Gentry smiled up at him. Leland couldn't help but smile down at her then looked back up to Zandra. "But I don't want to be with out you, so... Will you marry me?"

Zandra smiled and leaned down and kissed him. "Yes. Yes Leland I'll marry you."

~*~

Zandra married Leland a year later. On their wedding night Zandra told Leland she was pregnant with his child. Nine months later Zandra gave birth to a baby boy named Kaylum Blaine Chapman.

Duane Lee and Courtney started to date a couple days after Zandra and Leland's wedding. A couple years later they got married and had three kids all girls.

Every one traveled between Hawaii, Colorado, and Iowa to work on bounties. A&E even signed on the Iowa bounty hunters for their own show called Small Town Bounty. Both shows were still very popular. It was a dream come true for every one and it all started with a Bounty's stray.

~*~*~*~

THE END!!

~*~*~*~


End file.
